Love Tennis Saga: Mushroom Cup
by LG65
Summary: X-over of Mario Tennis & Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip. The Love Tennis Club is invited to a series of tournaments held in the Mushroom Kingdom. First is the Mushroom Cup and four of the Love Tennis Club's members are set... or are they?
1. Tournament Invitation & Intense Training

A/N: As you can guess, this is my first fanfic for the Hot Shots/Everybody's/Minna no series. But this is also my first Mario fanfic. As such... You guessed it, crossover. It will combine elements from both Mario Tennis & Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip (a.k.a. Everybody's/Minna no Tennis Portable). But it will be split into three separate stories.

This is the first of three stories featuring 31 characters from both universes. Enjoy.

Mario Tennis: (c) 2000 Nintendo/Camelot Co. Ltd.  
>Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip: (c) 2010 SCEClap Hanz

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Tournament Invitation &amp; Intense Training<p>

Five months have passed... And in a small island west of Chile, there lies an apartment condo hidden in the forest like a chameleon hiding from its attackers. It may seem like a place that anyone can live in, assuming they have lots of money or have won the lottery. But inside the apartment complex... is a facility that has one large tennis court that seems like it was inside a spaceship.

However, there was an entirely different matter involved in a meeting room in the facility. A young woman with pink hair, wearing a uniform-like light beige vest and a black skirt, had her arms crossed. She then looked over at fourteen other people who were sitting at the table. She turned around, lowered her arms and put her smiling facade, saying "So... We got a invitation from a plumber named Mario. He says that there is a series of tournaments coming. So, we have to be in tip-top shape for that series of tournaments. You will be facing some stiff competiton from Mario and his friends. Some of you will be taking part in the tournaments in singles and some of you will team up in doubles. In short, let's do our best and win one for the Love Tennis Club!"

The other 14 members pumped their fists in the air. The young woman continued, "I would also like to let you all know that our spots in the tournaments are predetermined based on your skill level and how well you handle yourselves on the court. Some of you have already made it to the Mushroom Cup, which is the first tournament in the series. Some of you will show in the Flower Cup, which is the second tournament in the series. Some of you are in the last and top tournament in the series, the Star Cup. So, all of you need to be in top form in these tournaments in order to succeed."

"Whoa..." A young spiky-haired boy with a sky blue headband thought, "We're actually taking on the great Mario?"

"This is like a dream come true!" The girl with a yellow shirt, a red skirt and a pink hairband over her red hair thought, "I can't believe Zeta would come to us and tell her this news! After what had happened to the club five months ago, I would have never forgiven her, but she is giving us this news! How wonderful!"

While it's true that the pink-haired woman named Zeta founded the Love Tennis Club, only to enslave athletes into playing tennis in an attempt to take over the world, the spiky-haired boy named Hugo and the red-haired girl named Emily made Zeta come to her senses, and turned the club around to spread the happiness and joy of tennis worldwide... the right way.

Zeta then said, "We are scheduled to head to the Mushroom Kingdom in three days. So, make sure you are fit by that time. Good luck to all of you."

All the fifteen core members headed to their homes to pack-up and prepare for the trip. Each of them knew that they have a huge test ahead of them. The idea of playing against the legendary Mario is what is inside their minds. Soon, they began their individual training...

* * *

><p>At the lush Nagisa Hill park in the east end of London, Emily put her serving game to work. She finished her second year of university and continues to support the activities of the New Love Tennis Club, under Zeta's newfound leadership and partial guidance of her partner, Hugo. She grew fond of how the club is running now.<p>

As she was serving each ball right into the service zones, she thought, "I'm glad of how the club is running now. I was so afraid of how Zeta was running it before. But, I'm glad Hugo and I convinced her to turn it around."

She began to think about how well she might play against Mario. She would engage in a long rally that includes lobs, smashes and drop shots. She would incorporate net play into her gameplan. There were loads of possibilities of what Emily can do when the time comes.

After a flat serve that clocked in at 109 miles per hour, Emily rubbed her arm on her head, knowing she did a good job. "OK..." She said to herself, putting on her trademark charming smile, "I'm ready for anything now!"

* * *

><p>At a tennis court in a rural area in Japan, known as Sunflower Village, Hugo put his returns to work by setting up three tennis ball machines at varying areas of the court. As a ball flew out of the machine, Hugo began to vary his returns from simple topspin shots to highly complex drop shots. He continued to support the New Love Tennis Club, under Zeta's new leadership and partial guidance of his partner, Emily.<p>

Three months after Zeta's world takeover plan fell through after his victory over her, Hugo started to date Emily. Despite the fact that their respective home grounds are hundreds of miles apart, they both are able to make their relationship work, especially since they both meet as members of the Love Tennis Club.

Hugo smirked when he pretended the balls coming to him are Mario's returns. Just like his girlfriend, he imagined himself playing against the legendary plumber with every hint of confidence. Hugo was able to produce smashes and high lobs with no effort.

After he successfully returned 50 balls to the other end of the court, Hugo rotated his arms and cried, "I'm ready! Bring it on, Mushroom Kingdom!"

* * *

><p>A young spiky black-and-blonde-haired boy named Troy headed back to his old training grounds, known as the Nakagawa Tennis Club. He approached his teachers, Kentaro and Yamamoto and said, "Look who's headin' to the Mushroom Kingdom!"<p>

"Wow, Troy!" Kentaro, a teacher in a blue and white shirt, cried, "You're already living to your potential! You're gonna take on Mario's world!"

Knowing that Troy was a tennis prodigy at such a young age, he was able to produce at his full potential. Five months ago, he had lots of problems achieving his goals and was throwing fits at his Nakagawa peers. He settled down quite considerably, since joining the Love Tennis Club.

"That's quite amazing, Troy!" Yamamoto, a teacher in a red-orange shirt, agreed, "We, at the Nakagawa Tennis Club, wish you well at the tournaments!"

"I need to hone in on my skills NOW!" Troy cried out, "I want to be ready when I take on Mario and his little friends!"

"That's the spirit, Troy!" Kentaro agreed, "Let's get you set up!"

* * *

><p>A young blonde girl with a long-sleeved blue shirt, a silver skirt and matching boots entered Jocksford University and went straight to the outdoor field. Two boys, one with a full-on football uniform with the matching yellow helmet and a very tall basketball player, approached her. "Is it true, Bridget?" The football player asked, "Are you heading to the Mushroom Kingdom to play tennis against Mario and his friends?"<p>

"Why, yes, Kobe and Jason!" The girl cried, with her trademark enthusiasm, "I'll hopefully be the one taking on Mario!"

"Wow..." The basketball player exclaimed, "That's the highest honour at... Anything! I sure wish it happened to me..."

Bridget was known at Jocksford University as the head of their cheerleading team, as well as an exceptional tennis player. Five months ago, she could not balance her cheerleading duties and her tennis game. Since joining the Love Tennis Club, she found out that her destiny lies in her tennis game.

"I know, Jason." Bridget replied, somewhat sadly, "I wanted my old friends to cheer me on."

"Don't worry about it, Bridget!" Kobe cried, "We'll find our own way to get to the Mushroom Kingdom and cheer you on!"

"Yeah!" Jason agreed, "We'll help you prepare for the big day!"

"Thanks, guys!" Bridget cried, "Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>Outside the World Television Studio Building A, a grey-haired man with a black vest, blue jeans, brown shoes and an armband stepped out of his convertible car and waved at his fans. Some of the screaming girls fainted at the sight of him. He walked into the lobby of the studio, passed through reception and waited outside the studio's doors.<p>

Inside the studio, there was a crowd sitting around the tennis court, with the cameras rolling.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an old man cried, "Welcome to another episode of 'The Tennis Hour'. I'm your host, Simon. And today, we have a real special guest. He used to star in a whole lot of movies, but now he's a star on the tennis court. Now, this Love Tennis Club member is slated to take on the Mushroom Kingdom in the coming days. Please welcome into the studio, former movie star and full-time tennis star... Colin!"

The studio doors opened and the grey-haired man walked by, waving at the crowd and shook hands with Simon. The audience was cheering and whooping at the sight of Colin. He then sat down at the red chair next to Simon's table.

"Well, well, Colin..." Simon began, "It's been a while since you've been at this studio."

"Yes, it's true." Colin replied, with his trademark British accent, "It has been a while. I'm starting to think that I was losing my fanbase."

The crowd gasped. Colin laughs, "Just kiddin', everyone."

The crowd began to laugh. "Actually, since I moved on to tennis, my fanbase has increased tenfold."

That part was true. While Colin had quite a good fanbase while he was a movie star, he was struggling to balance his acting career and tennis, after his interest in the sport grew. Since joining the Love Tennis Club five months ago, his interest in tennis grew tenfold and as a result, he left his acting career to become a full-time tennis player and loved it ever since.

"So, Colin," Simon asked, "We heard that you're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom to take on their tournaments. Is that true?"

"Why, yes, it is." Colin answered truthfully, "I will hopefully take on the Mushroom Kingdom's best tennis player, Mario. I heard he's the star of the tennis court."

"Really?" Simon cried, "As far as I can tell, Mario has won 36 matches in a row, heading into this year's tournaments. Does that scare you?"

"No." Colin replied, "Statistics don't matter to me. What matters is that how hard you work on the court. That will lead to greater success. Say... Speaking of hard work, how 'bout a match on the court right now? I feel the need to work on my skills to prepare for the tournaments."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Simon exclaimed, "We're having a tennis match here live! Who will Colin select to be our opponent today?"

Colin got up and looked around the studio. He pointed at a young red-haired girl in an anime-style costume. "Akari, I choose you!" Colin cried

The girl gasped and smiled, "I promise I will give it my all!"

* * *

><p>A young black haired girl with white tights, a purple dress with matching shoes and tiny hat approached her home, the Victor Mansion. Many maids and butlers noticed her and cried, "Miss Amorette! Pleased to see you!"<p>

The girl, named Amorette, whiffed her hair a bit as she walked toward the mansion. She loves playing tennis, but was enjoying it less five months ago. But, she would realize that everyone in the mansion was purposely holding back so she can be victorious, since they know what might happen if they won. She joined the Love Tennis Club as a result and learned newer techniques from both her peers and challengers.

A brown-haired man in overalls approached her and cried, "Miss Amorette! I can't help but hear the rumors, but I want to ask... Is this true? You're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom to play tennis?"

"Why, yes, Gerald." Amorette, in her old-style Victorian accent, replied, "Hopefully, it will be I who will play against Mario."

"Well..." Gerald replied, "Good luck to you!"

"Right." Amorette said as she clapped her hands, "A match... Right now, please. I want to hone in on my skills. Oh, and no holding back. I would like to be challenged."

"You got it, Miss Amorette!" Gerald replied

* * *

><p>At a castle area in Japan, a young man with hair as if it popped out of a volcano and sported a white and blue robe, walked around. Just then, two ninjas dropped in front of him. "Where have you been, Lord Toshi?" The blue ninja cried, "We've been looking for you! The whole Shiranui royal castle has been looking for you!"<p>

"Relax, Kamui and Tae." Toshi, the young robe-wearing man answered, "I just came back from a meeting from the Love Tennis Club."

Toshi is the 17th Aoi shogunate. The Aoi family is one of the most powerful clans in feudal-era Japan and still exists today. He sees tennis as a samurai tradition and as such, he exhibits samurai behaviour on the court. For instance, he uses his racket as a katana. He remains a good asset to the Love Tennis Club, since joining.

"So, it's true?" Tae, the female ninja, cried, "You're heading to the Mushroom Kingdom to battle tennis warriors, Lord Toshi?"

"Yes." Toshi answered, "Hopefully, I will be the one to lock swords with this plumber named Mario."

"Mario, huh?" Kamui said, "I heard he's good. Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Toshi replied, "How about you humor me with a match to hone in on my skills?"

"Er..." Tae began,

"Sure." Kamui replied, "Whatever you say, Lord Toshi."

* * *

><p>In an island resort near Hawaii, a young girl with an island dress and a tulip on her brown hair walked around and reached a settlement area. An old man approached her and asked, "How was your journey, Lani?"<p>

"It's going great, grandpa!" Lani replied, "I'm learning something new each day!"

"That's good..." Her grandfather replied, "I do have some news for you..."

"What is it?" Lani asked, with the hint of excitedness that can make someone scream for joy, "Am I queen of Laguna Island now, grandpa?"

Her grandfather, known as Jaran, is king of Laguna Island for as long as Lani can remember. He has supported her at every cause, including the tennis match-style trials to approach queendom which began five months ago. She failed at the third trial, but she was given a fourth trial: to join the Love Tennis Club to hone in on her skills and become a better athlete, so that one day she'll become a true queen at Laguna Island.

"While it's true that you're ascending in skills and becoming stronger in the process," King Jaran began, "You do pass the Fourth Trial."

Lani began to jump up and down and cheer, until... "BUT..." King Jaran continued, "You now have a Fifth Trial!"

"What?" Lani cried out, putting her celebration on hold

"I see that you will head into the Mushroom Kingdom and take on their finest tennis players." King Jaran continued, "Come back with a trophy and you will pass the trial."

"OK!" Lani cried, displaying her usual happy and gleeful personality "I will come back, becoming Laguna Island's first champion in a Mushroom Kingdom tournament!"

"Good luck, Lani." King Jaran said, "How about a match to hone in on your skills?"

"OK!" Lani cried, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>At Tianlongshan Dojo, a temple hidden deep in the Kowloon Mountains in China, an old grey-haired man with a pigtail brushed his brown kung fu outfit as he exited the inside of the dojo. Following him outside was a young woman with buns on her black hair and wearing a blue Chinese dress.<p>

"So, Master Fong," the young woman began, "You're leaving the dojo again?"

"Yes, I am, Wanlei." the old man replied, "Hopefully, my teachings here at this dojo will be applied at the courts in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Master Fong defined martial arts and tennis when he ran the Tianlongshan Dojo and at age 80, he continues to lead harsh sessions with his students. At times, he will succumb to his own silliness in front of his students. He had asked his students to face him in order for them to discover the Secret of his teachings. He eventually found out that the Secret was discipline. As a result, he joined the Love Tennis Club to relax and play tennis.

"The one named Mario will be tough..." Fong began, "But I intend to face him, if I get the chance!"

"Would you like to have a match with me to be ready, Master Fong?" Wanlei asked,

"Yes, Wanlei." Master Fong replied, "I would like that very much."

* * *

><p>In an office at a high skyscraper in New York, a young woman whose skin is as black as night was looking over her old desk. She was looking at varying trophies. She then smiled at the recent trophy she got: the trophy for winning the tournament at Central Phoenix, one of the most prominent tennis tournaments in the world.<p>

Just then, a door opened behind her. An old man, with a beret and a pair of grey overalls approached the young woman. He then spoke to her, "Well, Sam... This is it. You're really moving on up in the tennis world."

"Thanks, dad." The young woman replied, "That win at Central Phoenix was just what I needed. Now I can let it go."

By 'it', it means her grudge against Rolf, an elite tennis player, who ended her tennis career at last year's Central Phoenix tournament. At the time, she was balancing between her job as president of Dubno Company, a large executive firm in the United States, and her tennis career. After the loss, she chose her to put business career first, hanging up her racket for good. But that fire was not completely put out. She ended up joining the Love Tennis Club and avenging her loss to Rolf at this year's tournament five months ago.

"Well... We, the Dubno Company, have co-sponsored the tournaments at the Mushroom Kingdom this year." Sam's father, named Jonathan said, "I should expect that you do well at the tournaments this year. You'll see some new faces this time around."

"I sure will." Sam replied, "If this guy, Mario is as good as people say he is, then I might be a worthy challenger to him."

"Good luck to you, my daughter." Jonathan said, and then asked, "How 'bout a match for old times' sake?"

"You got it... Father." Sam replied and they headed to the elevator to the rooftop where a tennis court is located...

* * *

><p>At an empty Central Phoenix tennis court in the heart of Bonn, Germany, a large blonde-haired man wearing his white tennis attire (headband, shirt, shorts, shoes and wristbands) looked around. He began to speak, with a thick German accent, "Well, this is a day I did not imagine. I'm actually playing different opponents this year."<p>

A large young man with a red shirt and black shorts and had dreadlocks on his hair walked over and cried, "Still mulling over that challenge, Rolf?"

The German man turned around to face his speaker. "You're just jealous, Abel." Rolf said, "Facing the Mushroom Kingdom's best shows that I'm ready for anything! I'll perform at my usual best this year!"

Rolf, until the Central Phoenix competition that happened five months ago, had focused solely on winning competitions that he forgot how to have fun. Every year, it would be the same field of opponents that participate in the Central Phoenix. This year, though... He was stunned by Sam Miller, who Rolf did not know that she was a member of the Love Tennis Club, a group of people who spreads the love and joy of tennis. Since joining, he grew to love and enjoy tennis.

"Your perspective of the sport has changed." Abel admitted, "I know you're gonna have a lot of fun, facing everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Hmph." Rolf said, "This plumber, Mario, seems like no challenge to me. If I should face him, I'll give him a good workout that he will never forget."

"Well, then..." Abel began, "Prepare yourself, brother. Let's have a match to prepare for the big match!"

"All right, then." Rolf agreed, whiffing his left arm, "You're on!"

* * *

><p>Zeta looks on at the view from her office at the New Love Tennis Club Headquarters at an island west of Chile. She wore her usual grey skirt, and a white vest with a pink shirt underneath.<p>

She thought, "I'm glad Emily and Hugo have stood by and changed my perspective on tennis... I had been so focused on my world takeover plan that I forgot how much fun tennis can be. Now, that we're all heading to the Mushroom Kingdom in three days... I can't wait to see how much fun Mario and his friends will have."

"Speaking of which..." Zeta thought as she engulfed herself in a sky blue light. She came back, now in a black jumpsuit with neon purple lines. "I'd better prepare myself. I want to see how good this plumber, Mario, is if I do get a chance to face him."

She headed off to a tennis court in the underground part of the headquarters...


	2. Hot Shooters

A/N: Until this chapter, I have not been really good at writing tennis matches, but I think that I did a decent job. I used Matt Goldzman's Mario Tennis match (can be found on YouTube) as a reference to how this match played out.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Hot Shooter Time<p>

"Oh, goody!" An old Japanese man wearing a white shirt, white shoes, white shorts and boxed sunglasses cried as he went to a tennis court at an amusement park with a blonde young woman.

For as long as they can remember, they have been playing golf for quite some time. Now they have chosen the path of tennis.

The Japanese man, known simply as Suzuki, has been hanging around various spots, helping people get better with his instant-healing compressors. He joined the Love Tennis Club after he encountered the team at Dubno Company, and was subsequently defeated in a match.

The young blonde woman, known as Gloria, was in an elite class on her own. She defeated every competitor she faced. She faced a member of the Love Tennis Club, and lost out, thus becoming a member of the club.

Gloria, in her typical thick Russian accent, began to speak. "You're just excited for ze tournament, Suzuki, ya?"

"I just can't contain myself!" Suzuki continues to cry with excitement, "We're off to face the Mushroom Kingdom's finest! I want to play against Mario!"

"Calm yourself, Suzuki!" Gloria scolded, "We got to prepare for the big day! How 'bout a match to ready ourselves?"

"You bet!" Suzuki cried, "I'm ready, willing and able!"

"Commence operation!" Someone cried,

Someone dived down right onto the tennis court, donning a hellish grey robotic suit. It wore a matching hellish grey helmet with glowing eyes like fire, all attached to what appears to be a gas mask. He then spoke, "This will be an epic battle!"

"Save it for the Mushroom Kingdom, Helghan boy!" Gloria teased, "I want this match to be quick and short, ya?"

The soldier said nothing. He was a born Helghan who loves nothing more than to lead a country into dictatorship, just like in Saudi Arabia. But for now... He will do with his cannonball serves and precision control. He joined the Love Tennis Club after he ended his rampage at the World Television Studio.

Then he said, after a brief moment of silence, "Very well. It will be a 1-set, 2-game battle!"

"Let's goooo!" Suzuki cried,

* * *

><p>The Helghan soldier held a coin after he took a seat in the referee's chair, that is near the large net.<p>

"Heads... Service to Suzuki!" The Helghan soldier bellowed, "Tails... Service to Gloria!"

He flipped it up in the sky. He looked down at the coin and it landed on... Tails. The Helghan soldier cried out, "Gloria is to serve to begin!"

"Naturally..." Gloria mused as she got a tennis ball and bounced it up and down on her end of the court.

She tossed the ball up and smashed it with her tennis racket. The ball landed outside the left service box. "Fault!" The Helghast referee called

Gloria sighed as she got another ball from her pocket and bounced it again. She tossed it up and smashed it in the left service box. It bounced up and Suzuki managed to graze it up high over the net. Gloria rushed over and hit the ball over the net and out of Suzuki's reach. "15-Love." The Helghast soldier called as he tossed a pair of tennis balls over to Gloria.

Gloria held the ball as she walked back to the service line. She tossed it up and smashed it in the right service box. It bounced up and Suzuki managed to graze it up high over the net. "You don't learn, do you?" Gloria mused as she rushed to the ball, but she couldn't reach it! She gasped as she tried to rush to the ball... But it was too late.

"And he scores!" Suzuki cried,

"15-All." The Helghast soldier bellowed

Gloria got another tennis ball and bounced it up and down. She tossed the ball up and smashed it with her tennis racket. The ball smacked the top of the net and landed outside the left service box. "Fault!" The Helghast referee called

Gloria cried, "Seriously?" She got another ball from her pocket and bounced it again. She tossed it up and smashed the ball. Once again, it hit the net and landed outside the left service box. "Double fault!" The Helghast referee called, "15-30."

"What happened?" Suzuki cried, "You used to be so good!"

"Early jitters!" Gloria retorted, "I'll bounce back!" She got another pair of tennis balls. She took one out and bounced it up and down.

She tossed the ball and smashed it. The ball bounced inside the right service box. Suzuki managed to graze it as it flew over the net. But she did not smash it. Instead, Gloria volleyed the ball. Suzuki, as he was near the net, volleyed the ball back to Gloria. She missed her volley and the ball got past her. "15-40." The Helghast referee bellowed,

"Whoo!" Someone from the crowd cried, "Break point for Mr. Suzuki!"

"It's still early!" Gloria cried as she tossed the ball high. She smashed it right on the net. "Fault!" The Helghast referee bellowed.

Gloria growled and tossed her second ball high. She smashed it over the net this time and into the left service area. Suzuki countered with a slice shot. Gloria rushed to the net and volleyed the ball. Suzuki did the same. On the fifth volley, Suzuki hit it past Gloria who missed it. "It worked!" He cried as he stood with his left leg and did a crazy pose.

"Game, Reciever." The Helghan referee called

* * *

><p>"Change sides." The Helghan referee said. Suzuki went to the side where Gloria was, and Gloria went to the side where Suzuki was.<p>

As Suzuki bounced his ball to prepare to serve, Gloria was ready to receive. But, she saw something on the corner of her eye. She cried, "Get out of here, fly!" She tried to whack the fly with her own racket.

Suzuki tossed up the ball and whacked it with his racket! It bounced onto the left service box and zoomed past an unprepared Gloria. "And he scores!" Suzuki cried

"15-Love." The Helghan referee declared

Gloria growled and cried, "I wasn't ready!"

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smashed it over the net. The ball zoomed and hit inside the right service box. Gloria smacked the ball with her racket with a hard hit. Suzuki rushed to try to return it, only to miss. "15-All." The Helghan referee called

"Right back at ya!" Gloria cried, after personally celebrating her return ace.

Suzuki harumphed as he got to the service line. He tossed up the ball and smacked it. The ball hit inside the left service box and bounced to Gloria. She hit it with a hard topspin. Suzuki quickly returned a ball with a short chop. Gloria ran to the ball, but missed her swing as the ball went past her. "30-15." The Helghan referee called

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smashed it over the net. The ball zoomed and hit inside the right service box. Gloria smacked the ball with her racket with another hard hit. Suzuki rushed to try to return the ball, only to miss it again. "30-All." The Helghan referee called

Suzuki tossed his ball up, and smacked it with his racket. It bounced in the left service box. Gloria returned it hard towards Suzuki. He chopped the ball short towards Gloria. "I'm not making the same mistake twice!" Gloria cried as she smacked the ball with a hard topspin that went past Suzuki. "30-40." The Helghan referee called,

"Break point for the lady!" Someone from the crowd cried, obviously referring to Gloria

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smashed it over the net. The ball zoomed and hit inside the right service box. Gloria smacked the ball with her racket with yet another hard hit. Suzuki rushed to try to return it, only to miss the ball once again. "Game, Reciever." The Helghan referee called

* * *

><p>Gloria giggles as she begins to serve...<p>

She tossed the ball high and smashed it hard on her racket. It bounced inside the left service box and right past Suzuki! "Service ace for me!" Gloria bragged

"15-Love." The Helghan referee bellowed

She tossed the ball high and smashed it hard on her racket. It bounced inside the right service box and right past Suzuki again! "Naturally..." Gloria bragged again

"30-Love." The Helghan referee cried

Gloria tossed up the ball and smashed it over the net. It hit inside the left service box. Suzuki successfully returned it, but he could not return Gloria's second shot. "40-Love." The Helghan referee bellowed

Gloria tossed the ball high. She smashed it right on the net. "Fault!" The Helghast referee bellowed.

Gloria tossed her second ball high. She smashed into the right service box. Suzuki grazed it a bit, making it fly up high. Gloria was about to smash it, but she gave the ball a short chop with her racket. It easily went past Suzuki. "Game, Server." The Helghan referee cried,

"Just one more..." Gloria thought, "I just hope it doesn't go to a tiebreaker."

* * *

><p>"Change sides." He continued as both players went back to their original sides. Gloria got ready to receive her serve.<p>

Suzuki tossed the ball high and smashed it with his racket. The ball landed onto the left service zone and Gloria attempted to swing it... Only to miss. "What?" She cried as she just gave up a service ace.

"15-Love." The Helghan referee bellowed

Suzuki tossed the tennis ball high, and smashed it with his racket. The ball zoomed and hit inside the right service box. Gloria smacked the ball with her racket with a hard hit. Suzuki got a successful volley in, but he could not return Gloria's short chop to his side. "15-All." The Helghan referee called

Suzuki tossed the ball high and smashed it with his racket. The ball landed onto the left service zone and Gloria attempted to swing it... Only to miss again. "Why is this happening?" She cried as she just gave up another service ace.

"30-15." The Helghan referee bellowed

Suzuki tossed the ball high and smashed it with his racket. The ball landed onto the right service zone and Gloria attempted to swing it... Only to miss yet again. "Why? Why?" She cried as she just gave up yet another service ace.

"40-15." The Helghan referee cried

Suzuki tossed the ball high and he smacked it with his racket. He hoped that Gloria would not return the serve... And once again, Gloria mistimed her swing and the ball went past her. "Game, Server." The Helghan referee cried

"Tiebreaker!" He continued to bellow as Gloria groaned

She thought, "I did not want the match to come down to this! Oh, well... It's time I finish him off!"

* * *

><p>Gloria tossed the ball up and smashed it with her racket. It bounced in the left service area. Suzuki barely grazed the ball as it flew up high. Gloria returned it through a volley, but she could not hit back Suzuki's return which was a short chop. "0-1." The Helghan referee bellowed<p>

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. It bounced in the right service area. Gloria returned it through a volley, but she could not hit back Suzuki's return which was another short chop. "0-2." The Helghan referee bellowed

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smashed it over the net. The ball zoomed and hit inside the left service box. Gloria smacked the ball with her racket with a hard hit. Suzuki rushed to try to return it, only to miss. "1-2." The Helghan referee called, "Change sides."

Gloria and Suzuki switched places. Gloria tossed the ball and smashed with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service area. Suzuki barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the sky. Gloria measured herself with the ball... And she smashed it down! Suzuki could not do a thing. "2-All." The Helghan referee bellowed

Gloria tossed the ball and smashed with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service area. Suzuki barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the sky. Gloria cried, "Here I come again!"

She smashed the ball down! Suzuki could not do a thing. "3-2." The Helghan referee bellowed

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smashed it over the net. The ball zoomed and hit inside the right service box. Gloria smacked the ball with her racket with a hard hit. Suzuki rushed to try to return it, only to miss again.

"What happened?" Suzuki cried to himself,

"4-2." The Helghan referee called, "Change sides."

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smashed it over the net. The ball zoomed and hit inside the leftt service box. Gloria smacked the ball with her racket with another hard hit. Suzuki rushed to try to return it, only to miss again.

"What in the world is happening?" Suzuki cried to himself,

"5-2." The Helghan referee called,

Gloria tossed the ball high and smacked it with her racket. Suzuki saw it bounce on the right service area and returned the ball with a good slice shot. Gloria returned the ball with a perfectly executed drop shot. Suzuki tried a volley, and returned the ball to Gloria's side. However, Gloria successfully hit a volley back to Suzuki's side... And one that could not be returned. "6-2." The Helghan referee bellowed

"You ready?" Gloria cried

"Win the match, Gloria!" Someone from the crowd cried. It was right then and there that the crowd reached full capacity.

Gloria tossed the ball high and smacked it with her racket. Suzuki saw it bounce on the left service area and returned the ball with another good slice shot. Gloria returned the ball with another perfectly executed drop shot. Suzuki tried a volley, and returned the ball to Gloria's side. However, Gloria successfully hit a volley back to Suzuki's side... And one that could not be returned... Again. "Noooooooo!" Suzuki cried

"Game, set and match. Gloria." The Helghan referee bellowed

"Naturally..." Gloria mused as she did a model-esque pose for all the men to see. The men in the crowd looked at Gloria in awe.

"Looks like I'm ready for the Mushroom Kingdom." Gloria thought, "Mario and his manly friends better be prepared... Because the Wonderlady is here!"

"I still have work to do!" Suzuki whined in his thoughts, "But, soon enough, I'll be ready for the tournaments! I'll put my mark on the Mushroom Kingdom!"


	3. To the Mushroom Kingdom

A/N: The beginning conversation between the Love Tennis Club & all the major Mario characters is a nod to the Game Boy Color version of "Mario Tennis".

Also, keep an eye out for two characters from both game universes in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: To the Mushroom Kingdom<p>

Everyone gathered around near the airplane at the Love Tennis Club Headquarters. Even the umpires have gathered round from the ever-upbeat Natasha to the TV robot named Robo T.

Zeta began to speak, "Well... This is it! We are heading into the Mushroom Kingdom! I trust that each of you have been well-prepared. Once we get there, we'll split off into separate dorms as the tournaments' co-sponsor, the Dubno Company, booked us a hotel to stay in."

Everyone cheered. Troy looked at both Hugo and Toshi. He then said, "Let's be roommates. If I want to have a good time, I want to make sure I hang with the best."

Hugo put his arms over his head and said, "Well... I'm all for it. I'm, after all, flexible."

"I suppose I'll share my meditation space." Toshi said, "Provided that you two keep quiet."

"Relax." Troy bragged, "You can cut your opponent in two and win a cup!"

"Maybe..." Toshi replied, "But it's too soon to tell."

"You know, Toshi's right." Hugo admitted, "Whoever each of us will face may be a tough opponent. As much as I am eager to face him or her, I wouldn't underestimate them."

"Pfft." Troy replied, "Whatever. I'll pull out all the stops to win the title!"

Emily looked over at Hugo. She thought, "Oh, Hugo. You have done so much for this club, since we both came in. I'm glad that you matured."

"Hey, Emily!" Someone called, breaking her daze.

She turned to see who spoke. "Oh, Bridget." She said, half-surprised

"Why don't you room with us?" Bridget cried, with Lani standing next to her.

"Oh, sure." Emily replied, without giving it a second thought

"Yaaaaay!" Lani cheered, "I always wanted to have two big sisters to stand by side!"

Emily laughs and then remarked, "You're always so full of energy, Lani!"

"I know." Lani replied, "I can't wait to win a Mushroom Kingdom trophy and become queen of Laguna Island!"

"You have to go through ANOTHER trial?" Bridget cried, somewhat shocked

"Yeah..." Lani replied, somewhat disappointed, "But I'll do my best!"

"That's the spirit, Lani!" Emily complimented,

Hugo looked back at Emily. He thought, "Thanks for sticking by my side the whole time. This club has grown popular since we changed Zeta's mindset."

"Any questions before we board?" Zeta asked

After a brief moment of silence, she said, "OK. Time to board! Let's head off to the Mushroom Kingdom!" Everyone soon boarded the plane.

After final checks on the plane, it took off from the runway. The airplane flew right into the rainbow...

* * *

><p>At a castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, sixteen people were gathering around. A little kid with a mushroom-type hat gasped when the door opened. Walking through the door were all 15 members of the Love Tennis Club.<p>

"Princess Peach!" He cried, "The Love Tennis Club has arrived!"

A beautiful princess with long, flowing blonde hair and wore a short pink dress approached the group and said, "Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, members of the Love Tennis Club."

The group bowed, curtsied and walked forward towards the center of the room. "It is a pleasure for having us, Princess Peach." Zeta replied and curtsied

"It's no problem." Peach replied, "We all offer our heartfelt greetings."

Another princess, that wore a short orange dress and has shorter, but flowing brown hair, named Daisy, said, "You all are really good at playing tennis for the Love Tennis Club."

Peach and Daisy both nodded to each other. Peach then said, "That is why we decided to invite you to the Mushroom Kingdom to compete in our tournaments."

She and a plump plumber with the unmistakeable red hat, red shirt and blue overalls with a round mustache nodded. Peach then said, "I hope you'll enjoy your time with us for these next 3 weeks."

Just then, a fatter man with a yellow hat, a yellow shirt and purple overalls with a mustache that resembles the shape of a lightning bolt cried, "What are you-a saying? Me no come-a here for a good time!"

A taller and skinnier man with a purple hat, a purple shirt and black overalls with a angled mustache agreed, saying "Yesss! Thasss-a riiight!"

Peach, Daisy and the red short man were a bit nervous. A giant spiked turtle with horns on his head and lots of spiked bracelets on his arm yelled, "We started playing tennis so we could win a trophy and defeat Mario! But we haven't even come close to beating him... So didn't these Love Tennis Chumps come to beat Mario for us!"

"Who are you calling, Chumps?" Troy fired back

The giant turtle roared at Troy. He roared so loud that Troy cowered. He and the two men got closer to Peach and Mario. A tall man with a green hat, green shirt and blue overalls with a simple mustache interrupted, saying "Hey! That's-a too much-a, Bowser!"

He stepped forward and said, "This group went through a tough time and decided to come a-here to relax!"

"Couldn't agree more." Fong added,

"I'm with ya there." Colin replied,

Bowser got angry and yelled, "WHHHHAAAAT!"

The three evil characters got close to the green man. He started to cower. Hugo and Emily placed their palms on their heads.

Peach stepped forward and cried, "Oh, stop it, everyone! We don't want to impose on this club!"

The yellow fat man cried, "We-a won't be a-happy until de Love a-Tennis Club a-plays a-Mario!"

The purple tall and skinny man agreed, saying "Yesss! Thasss-a riiight!"

Peach and Mario were nervous, but nodded. Peach said, "I see... We shall ask them. If they say it's OK, then we can begin the tournaments."

The yellow fat man cried, "Okey-dokey! Then let's-a ask-a this-a group!"

Peach then asked, "Love Tennis Club, shall we commence the tournaments immediately?"

Hugo and Emily both said, "Huddle!" The group went into a huddle and whispered their concerns and potential agreements.

Hugo and Emily then stepped forward. "Mario, Princess Peach..." Emily began,

"Everyone at the Mushroom Kingdom." Hugo added,

"We thank you graciously for your hospitality." Emily continued,

"But we want to wait an extra day to begin the tournaments." Hugo said, "We're a bit tired and we just got off the plane..."

"All right..." Peach replied, "I understand. You can rest in the Tennis Village today. We shall begin the Mushroom Cup tournament tomorrow. Feel free to see the tournament board in the courtyard."

"Thank you very much, Princess Peach." Zeta bowed and the group left the castle.

As soon as they left, Bowser said, "Hmph. Well... Soon enough, Mario will be flattened by them. Bwah, hah, hah, hah!"

* * *

><p>The Love Tennis Club crowded around the tournament board in the Tennis Village courtyard. Soon, the tournament board turned on like a TV. There were gasps, cheers and groans.<p>

Colin, Amorette, Toshi and Lani stepped forward to find their names as contenders in Singles play for the Mushroom Cup.

Colin was the first to speak. "Wow... I get to take on the princess. I just hope she doesn't get too distracted by me!" He joked, referring to Princess Peach

"Toad, huh?" Amorette remarked at who her opponent is, "We'll see how good this kid with the mushroom head is..."

"Of all the warriors I start to face," Toshi said, "I start with a green dinosaur?"

"Apparently, this green dinosaur is actually cute." Gloria told Toshi, and pulled up her guidebook showing a picture of the dinosaur. "His name is Yoshi. He looks like a brachiosaurus, but much smaller. He has quite a bit of tongue to grab and eat things."

"Hmmm..." Toshi said, "Either way, he will be no challenge to me."

Lani looked at her opponent. It is a red-shelled turtle with wings. "What is that?" Lani asked

Emily looked in her guide book. "Apparently, that is a Paratroopa. He is one of King Bowser's underlings." She said, "But he seems like he wants to play tennis."

"Awesome!" Lani cried, "This'll be fun!"

Gloria looked at the Doubles tournament board. She groaned at who her partner is... Suzuki. "Why did I team up with this buffoon?" She angrily thought,

Suzuki looked up and saw his team's first opponent. He and Gloria will face Yoshi and a baby with the unmistakeable red hat. "That baby is so cute!" Suzuki cried,

"That's because it's Mario as a baby." Gloria retorted

"Oh..." Suzuki said, "I didn't see the hat..."

"Well, then..." Zeta said, "Those who will not take part on the Mushroom Cup, don't fret. The Flower Cup and the Star Cup will unfold and many of us will take part in these. In the meantime, why don't you have fun while you're here in the Tennis Village?"

Everyone cheered.

* * *

><p>Toshi kneeled near a cherry blossom tree. He seemed to be meditating for a bit. Just then, he unsheathed his tennis racket. He practiced his swinging motions from his chops to his full-on smash strikes.<p>

The wind started to blow where he is. A cherry blossom began to fall. Toshi, did a full-on smash strike, when he quickly noticed something. He sliced a cherry blossom in half. He then sheathed his racket.

"Hmm..." Toshi said out loud, "Do I feel like this cherry blossom that I've sliced? Frail... and unable to defend myself?"

He then looked at the cherry blossom tree. "Or do I feel like the cherry blossom tree which it came from? Standing tall and... Able to overcome adversity?" He continued,

He then said, "If this Yoshi is as fast as I am, I better steel myself for a good match."

* * *

><p>Colin walked around the Tennis Village Resort, making waves. He was also saying hellos, and shooting finger pistols. But, it seems that every mushroom person did not seem to notice him. It was the same with the smaller turtles and the bombs with feet.<p>

Colin scratched his head and turned to Fong, "Why doesn't anyone recognize me?"

"I don't know, Colin." Fong replied, "My guess is that everyone doesn't know you."

Colin sighed, "But I'm a former movie star! I am recognized everywhere! Why doesn't a citizen from the Mushroom Kingdom see that?"

"Hey, Colin!" Someone cried

Colin gasped and looked around. He noticed a little girl with a pink mushroom hat and its matching vest running towards him. "Colin!" The girl cried, excitedly "I'm so glad you came to the Mushroom Kingdom! You were so awesome in "Midnight Rescue 3"! Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure, no problem." Colin replied and took out his marker. The mushroom girl took out her tennis ball. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Toadette." The girl replied, as Colin wrote on the tennis ball "I wish you well in your match against Princess Peach tomorrow!"

"Thanks." Colin replied as he finished signing,

"Yippeee!" Toadette cheered as she ran off, "Whoooo!"

Fong placed his palm on his head, and said, "I stand corrected."

Then, he put on his serious expression and said, "Shouldn't you prepare for your match tomorrow?"

"I'll be all right." Colin replied, "Now that I have a fan on my side, everything will OK."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Amorette was at one of the restaurants in the resort. She clapped her hands and said, "Is there a waiter here? Please come here!"<p>

One of the mushroom people, wearing a tuxedo, asked Amorette, "Would you like something to drink, ma'am?"

"Yes..." Amorette replied, "I would like a glass of water, please."

"Coming right up!" The mushroom waiter replied

"And what kind of food do you serve here?" Amorette asked,

"We've got everything the human world has." The mushroom waiter replied, "Plus, we've got our own Mushroom Kingdom cuisine. Why don't you check out the buffet tables?"

"I'd rather be served." Amorette replied, still in the mood that she was while in her Victor Mansion home "Please bring me your best meal this place has to offer."

"Er..." The mushroom person hesitated, "Are you sure? I mean... You can get it yourself."

"NOW!" Amorette screamed at the top of her lungs, making the mushroom waiter topple over and getting attention from all the other diners

"Fine..." The mushroom waiter muttered,

As he left, he whispered under his breath, "I can't wait to see how she'll handle Toad, our kind's best player..."

Amorette sighed happily. Just then, she got a poke from someone. She turned to see an African-American boy with tiny jeans, a grey sweater and a red baseball cap worn backwards with matching headphones. "Whassup, little lady!" He cried, "Name's JJ. Nice to meet you."

Amorette replied, "My name is Amorette. How wonderful to meet you."

"I saw yo' match at the Laguna Island resort." JJ said as he started to breakdance, "And I gotta say..."

He made beatboxing sounds and then said, "You are fly for a rich gal."

Amorette giggles and replied, "Thank you."

"But, I do want to say one thing." JJ said as he stood up, "Show the mushroom kids... The Toads, they're called here... a bit of R-E-S-P-E-C-T. They may be little, but they work a big part in keepin' this Kingdom in line."

Amorette thought, "Hm... I was being a bit harsh to that Toad waiter... He only wanted to be nice to me, yet I treated him like a servant back home. I want to apologize to him later."

She then said, "OK, JJ. I understand you. Thank you for your advice."

"Yo' welcome, Lil' Miss Amorette!" JJ replied, "I wish ya luck on yo' match tomorrow!"

"Thank you very much." Amorette replied,

"Catch 'ya later!" JJ cried as he walked back to his table, making beatboxing noises

Amorette sighed and then said, "I'm hungry. I might as well dig in." She got up and got her food from the buffet.

* * *

><p>Lani walked towards a beach near the resort. She felt wind, blowing through her tiny dress as she kneeled down, closed her eyes and clasped her hands in prayer. She thought, "Grandpa... Please watch over me as I compete in the Mushroom Cup. I want to come out a winner... For the sake of Laguna Island and for the sake of becoming a true queen. Please give me a sign that you're watching over me."<p>

Soon, fishes that are the weight of balloons flew out from the water. She opened them to see them. They flew out of the water like a dolphin jumping out every second and flopped in the water. Lani laughed and jumped up and down. She cried, "Thanks, grandpa! I'll do my best! I'll win the Mushroom Cup for the sake of Love Tennis Club! I'll win it for the sake of Laguna Island! I'll win it for the sake of becoming a true queen!"

She then said, "I need to prepare for my match against Paratroopa." Then, she yelled, "Bridget! Emily! Where are you guys?"

Bridget and Emily rushed to Lani. "What's wrong, Lani?" Bridget cried

"Are you all right?" Emily asked

"I'm fine." Lani replied, "I just need to prepare to face Paratroopa. Would you please help me out?"

"Sure!" Emily replied, with a smile on her face "Let's do it!"

"You got it!" Bridget cried, "Let's do a practice match now!"


	4. Opening Ceremonies

Chapter 4: Opening Ceremonies

The next day, a blimp flew by. On the big screen it read, "Mushroom Cup Tournament. Mushroom Kingdom & Love Tennis Club. Sponsored by Mario Star & the Dubno Company."

In the blue stadium, with a tennis court hard as concrete on the road, people were taking their seats. Half-an-hour later, people began to cheer. A P.A. Announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome of the 11th year of the Mushroom Cup, sponsored by Mario Star and the Dubno Company. We have a spectacular line-up of players coming in from all skill sets and walks of life! Both from the Mushroom Kingdom and for the first time ever, the Love Tennis Club!"

"We are now ready to introduce our players. First to enter the court, this tennis player has won the hearts and minds of the Mushroom Kingdom's citizens with her excellent shot placements. Now, she's back for another title! Making her way to the court is our lovely Princess Peach!"

Princess Peach entered the court, waving to everyone in the crowd. The crowd cheered for their princess.

"Next to appear at our court, this little tennis player may have a mushroom on his head, but that does not slow him down from making a successful shot. He's here for all the Mushroom Kingdom to see! Please welcome back... Toad!"

A mushroom person walked on the court. Lots of Toads were cheering for the one Toad on the court.

"Next to appear at our court, this little green dinosaur zips around the court magnificently. Not only can he take a licking, no pun intended there..."

The crowd laughed for a bit. "...But he also delivers fast balls right onto the court with excellent precision. Put your hands together for the mighty, but cute... Yoshi!"

The little green dinosaur with red spikes, a matching red saddle and matching red boots stepped onto the court waving to the crowd. He tossed up a tennis ball, and stuck its tongue out. He swallowed the ball whole... And laid a big egg with green dots! He picked up the egg and tossed it to someone in the crowd. A Toad fumbled it and it landed right onto Bridget's hands. She laughed and cried, "He's awesome!"

"Making his way to the court is one of King Bowser's underlings. While he is part of the Koopa Troopa brigade, he has shown an affinity and love for tennis. Watch out for his patented curving power serve on the court. Please give a round of applause for Paratroopa!"

A red yellow-skinned turtle with wings on his shell walked at the centre of the court. He decided to give a flying demonstration. The Koopa Troopas in the audience cheered for their comrade.

"Now we introduce the four members of the Love Tennis Club, vying for the Mushroom Cup title! Introducing first is a man who was once a movie star and is now a tennis aficionado! An accomplished actor with well-known roles in all genres, he is a tennis fan who can definitely rally with the best! Put your hands together for the former movie star and full-time tennis star... Colin!"

Colin walked on the court and waved. He also did finger pistols. Toadette, who got an autograph from him yesterday, fainted at the sight of Colin. "Whoo! Go Colin!" Someone from the crowd cried, He bowed and joined the line along with the Mushroom Kingdom competitors.

"Making her way to the court is the daughter of the venerable Victor family established in the 18th century. She mastered tennis as part of her elite education and is now more skilled than most adult players. Please welcome to the court, the Elegant Countess of Tennis herself, Amorette!"

Amorette walked onto the court, but she heard nothing but claps. However, there was whooping from the rest of the Love Tennis Club. Amorette sighed and thought, "I hope the Toads aren't still mad at me.."

"Making his appearance in the court is a young man who is 17th in line of keepers of Shiranui Castle. He became castellan at a young age, and quickly developed the courage and honour required for the role. Watch out for his samurai reflexes on the court! Here he is, the Famed Sensei of Lawn Tennis... Toshi!"

He walked onto the court, bowing in front of everyone! A group of Toads took out their sticks, made of bamboo wood... And they started moving gracefully like a samurai. They even shouted to their rhythm. Toshi said, "Thank you for honouring me. I will put forth a good battle here."

"Now, making her way to the court is the tomboyish princess of Laguna Island. No... Not the Mushroom Kingdom. Laguna Island! Her raw tennis abilities and stupendous reflexes have proved to be great assets in the world of tennis, where her name is quickly gaining attention. Please put your hands together for the Bright-eyed Tropical Princess herself... Lani!"

Lani walked towards the court and everyone in the audience cheered for her. A group of bombs with legs came onto the court. Soon, they exploded and out came Hawaiian necklaces. The crowd grabbed a few and Lani grabbed one. "Thanks, everyone!" She cried, "I'll do my best!" She joined the line along with the rest of the competitors.

"And here they are folks!" The P.A. Announcer continued, "Your 8 competitors to vie for the Mushroom Cup! Please give them another round of applause!"

Everyone in the stadium clapped and cheered as the 8 contestants bowed.

Shortly thereafter, the opening ceremonies were done for the doubles teams. Suzuki and Gloria got a standing ovation, despite the fact Gloria saw Suzuki as nothing more than an idiot that shows off. They looked at their competiton. They have to deal with Yoshi and the baby version of Mario first.

"Let's do our best out there!" Suzuki cried,

"Sure... Whatever." Gloria replied, in a somewhat nasty tone.


	5. Movie Star Princess

A/N: I have still have work to do, in terms of writing tennis matches. Feel free to critique me on that. I used Peach's Mushroom Cup runs (seen on YouTube) as reference to this match, but added a few twists and turns.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Movie Star Princess<p>

Immediately after the opening ceremonies, Colin and Princess Peach stepped onto the court, going on opposite sides. A young man with beige shorts with a matching baseball cap, a green striped shirt and a headset climbed up to the umpire's chair to sit. He said in a British accent, "My name is Nate and I will be your umpire today. Let's have a good match."

"Oh, yes." Princess Peach replied, "This will be fun!"

"Let's give it our all today, princess!" Colin cried,

Princess Peach nodded. Nate took out a coin. "If it's heads, Colin will serve to start the match. If it's tails, Princess Peach will serve to start the match." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Tails."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Princess Peach. "Princess Peach," Nate said, "Whenever you're ready."

Princess Peach bounced the ball, tossed it up and smacked it with her racket. It bounced in the left service area. Colin did a short topspin shot to return the ball. Peach did a harder topspin shot from the baseline to get the ball back to Colin. He returned the shot back to Peach... Only the ball went out of the court's boundaries. "No, that's Out." Nate called, as a bomb with legs exploded

"Wha-?" Colin began

"15-Love now." Nate called

Another bomb with legs took his comrade's place. Peach tossed up the ball and smacked it with her racket. The ball hit the right service area. Colin managed to graze the ball high into the air. Peach prepared herself and hit the ball with a smash hit. Colin rushed to try to hit it back... Only to miss. The crowd cheered. "OK!" Peach cheered as well,

"30-Love now." Nate called as he tossed another pair of tennis balls in her direction.

Peach bounced a ball and tossed it up in the air. She smacked it with her racket. The ball rushed in the left service area. It bounced and Colin returned the ball back to Peach. She did a hard topspin shot to return the ball back to Colin. He did a good slice shot to return the ball back to Peach. She did a topspin shot to return the ball back to Colin.

The two traded returns as if they are constantly sending text messages back and forth. "Wow..." Hugo admitted, "Colin was never this good against us!"

"He must be playing with conviction." Emily observed, "He's putting all his effort on the table. He's clearly not holding back!"

Just then, Colin hit a shot high and... Peach ran up to the ball and... She smashed the ball into the ground! Colin was too tired to recover. Everyone cheered.

"That was a nice rally, Colin." Peach admitted

"S-Sure..." Colin replied, supremely tired from the last rally.

Everyone settled down. "40-Love now." Nate called

Peach went back to the baseline, tossed the ball high and hit it with her racket. The ball hit the top of the net and landed outside the right service box. A bomb with legs exploded. "That's a Fault." Nate called

Peach shrugged as she was given a tennis ball from Nate. She tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service area. Colin managed to return it. Peach hit the ball with a hard topspin. Colin tried to return it, but he missed his swing. "Game... to the Princess." Nate called

* * *

><p>"All right, change sides." Nate called as Peach and Colin switched sides.<p>

Colin was given a pair of tennis balls. He tossed one up in the air and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service area. Peach hit the ball with a slice shot back to Colin's side. He tried to reach it, but he missed his swing. "OK!" Peach cried,

"Love-15 now." Nate called

Colin muttered to himself, "What is going on? I never was this bad... Especially against Akari. I just hope I don't let her down."

He looked up in the sky when he said those words. He knew that he made a lot more fans when he made a career change. But the one fan that truly remains in his heart is Akari. She liked Colin at such a young age, back when he was still a movie star. She still likes his work, now that it's on the tennis court.

Now, Colin feels like he's letting her down. "I'll try my best... For her sake." He thought as he bounced his tennis ball.

He tossed it up, and hit it with his racket. Peach, after waiting for the ball to bounce in the right service zone, easily returned it. Colin did a short topspin shot to return the ball back to Peach. She did a harder topspin shot back to Colin. Just like before, a long rally occurred between them.

"Come on, Colin..." Toadette whispered, "You can do this!"

Once again, Colin grew tired and did a short lob shot to raise the ball high. Peach ran up to it, and she smashed it down. Colin tried to return it, only to have the ball hit the net. "Ah, Net." Nate called

"Love-30 now." He called the score of the game.

Colin was extremely tired. He knew that Peach was a formidable opponent, looking at the way she played, but he was good too. He is not sure what's holding him back.

Nate gave Colin two more balls. Colin then tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. Peach waited until it bounced off the left service area, and she did a hard topspin shot to return it back to Colin. He was too tired to move, and could not return the shot. "Love-40 now." Nate called

A group of Toads held up a sign that said, "Win the match for us, Princess Peach! Go for it!"

Colin tossed up the ball, and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service area and Peach easily returned it with a hard topspin shot. Colin rushed back to reach the ball this time, only it was raised up high. Peach rushed towards the ball and smashed it down on Colin's side. Colin could not get up to return it.

The crowd erupted. "That is Game, Set & Match to the Princess!" Nate called

"I... Just... Don't... Understand..." Colin cried

Peach saw Colin down and rushed towards him. He opened his eyes to see the princess. Peach said to him, "Don't let this loss get you down. I had a fun time playing with you. Let's do it again sometime!"

She then held out her hand. Colin thought, "The princess is just being nice to me. I feel a bit better now."

Then, he looked up the sky. He thought, "Akari... I may have disappointed you by losing, but... I worked hard in getting here and it paid off. I hope you will forgive me."

He gripped Peach's hand as he got up and shook it. They both waved to the crowd as they cheered for the two competitors.

Colin did have a fun match with Peach, despite being on the losing side. Maybe now... He may have more time to relax and to mingle with new fans...

Peach, on the other hand, is happy for two reasons. Not only did she win her match, but she also had fun playing against Colin. Now, she awaits her next opponent, whether it'd be the Elegant Countess of Tennis, Amorette or the Best Citizen of Tennis in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad...


	6. Victor's Toads

A/N: I never thought that there would be so much drama between Amorette/Rosetta & the Toads/Kinopios. I used a video from SmashDenmark's channel as reference to this match.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Victor's Toads<p>

Shortly after the match between Colin and Peach, there was a band playing a musical number to welcome the Love Tennis Club. Their instruments included a flute and some drums.

Some of the Love Tennis Club members tapped to the beat, and some of them clapped. As soon as the number finished, everyone clapped as the band left the court.

Immediately aftewards, Toad and Amorette stepped onto opposite sides of the court. A robot with a TV on his head climbed up to the umpire's seat. "My name is Robo T. I'll be your umpire today." He said,

"I'm looking forward for this." Amorette said, "Now... Let's see how good you are."

"I've heard the stories about you." Toad cried, feeling a bit angry at Amorette "Don't think that I am a pure weakling based on my size! I won't hold anything back!"

Robo T. took out a coin. "Outcome: Heads, Result: Amorette commences serve." He said in a robotic tone, "Outcome: Tails, Result: Toad commences serve." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Tails."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Toad. "Toad," Robo T. said, "Please engage service."

Toad tossed up a ball and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and right past Amorette! "15-Love." Robo T. called,

Toad tossed up a ball and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and right past Amorette again! "30-Love." Robo T. called,

"What?" Amorette cried to herself, "Why am I missing all of a sudden?"

"How does it feel now?" Toad yelled at Amorette, "To be pushed around like a servant?"

Amorette tried to block that thought out of her head and focused as Toad's serve came her way. She returned the ball with a hard topspin. Toad hit back the ball with a hard topspin. Amorette rushed to the net and volleyed the ball back towards Toad. He hit the ball far enough, out of Amorette's reach. "40-Love." Robo T. called

Toad tossed up a ball and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and right past Amorette once again! "Game… Toad." Robo T. called,

* * *

><p>"Change… sides." Robo T., in his robotic voice, called. As Amorette went to the opposite side of the court and prepared to serve the ball, she thought, "This is too much! I know what I did was wrong, but all these Toads do NOT have to go to the extreme to hate me!"<p>

She then tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone, and Toad returned the ball with a nicely controlled drop shot. Amorette returned the ball back with a volley. Toad attempted a volley, but he did not put too much power to make the ball go over the net. "15-Love." Robo T. called

Amorette tossed the ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball sailed outside the right service zone, which made the right bomb with legs explode. "Fault." Robo T. called,

A new bomb came in as Amorette tried to serve again. She tossed the ball up and smashed it with her racket. This time, it bounced inside the right service zone. Toad stayed at the baseline area and delivered hard topspin shots as Amorette came close and started her volley rounds. Toad delivered a hard topspin shot past Amorette. "15-All." Robo T. called,

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone, and Toad returned the ball with a nicely controlled lob shot that sailed over the net. Amorette rushed over to volley the ball back to Toad. Toad tried to hit the ball hard, but he did not have much power on his shot making the ball stay at his court. "30-15." Robo T. called,

Amorette tossed the ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball sailed inside the right service zone and right over Toad's head! "40-15." Robo T. called,

"How's that?" Amorette cried,

"You got lucky, gal!" Toad retorted, "That will not happen again!"

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone, and Toad returned the ball with a nicely controlled lob shot that sailed over the net. Amorette rushed over to volley the ball back to Toad. This time, Toad managed to give enough power on his shot to get it to sail over the net. Amorette returned the ball back to Toad's side and past him. "I did it!" Amorette quickly cried,

"Game… Amorette." Robo T. called,

* * *

><p>Toad was given a pair of tennis balls from Robo T. He tossed one up and he smashed it with his racket. It hit the net. "Fault." Robo T. called,<p>

Toad tossed another ball up and hit it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service area and Amorette returned it with a hard topspin shot. Toad also returned the ball with a hard topspin shot. Amorette rushed up to the net and delivered an overhead smash shot. Toad tried to rush to the ball, but it was too late.

"Love-15." Robo T. called as he tossed two more tennis balls right to Toad's hands.

Toad tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service area and Amorette returned it with a hard topspin shot. Toad also returned the ball with a hard topspin shot. Amorette rushed up to the net and delivered another overhead smash shot. Toad tried to rush to the ball, but it was too late yet again.

"You're good…" Toad admitted, "But I'll become better!"

"We'll see…" Amorette mused,

"Love-30." Robo T. called and Toad prepared to serve. He tossed a ball up and he smashed it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service area. Amorette returned the ball with a hard topspin shot as she rushed towards the net. Soon, they exchanged volley returns.

Thirty seconds into the exchange, Peach observed Amorette and said to herself, "She's rather strong at net play. I might be a good challenge to her if she wins this match…"

Amorette then volleyed the ball past Toad. She giggled. "Love-40." Robo T. called,

"Break Toad's serve!" Someone from the crowd cried,

Toad tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. It bounced well outside the right service box, making the centre bomb explode. "Fault." Robo T. called,

Toad growled as he tossed another ball in the air. It bounced inside the right service area and Amorette returned it with a hard topspin shot. Toad also returned the ball with a hard topspin shot. Amorette rushed up to the net and delivered another overhead smash shot. Toad tried to rush to the ball, but it was too late yet again. "Don't you ever learn?" Amorette mused

"Game… Amorette." Robo T. called,

* * *

><p>"Change… sides." Robo T., in his robotic voice, called. Amorette thought, "I can definitely win the match here… I just need to stay focused." She then tossed a ball in the air and hit it with her racket. It bounced inside the left service area. Toad returned the ball with a hard topspin shot as Amorette rushed towards the net. Soon, they exchanged volley returns.<p>

"Clear my head…" Amorette thought, "Remain focused… Don't let things get into my head."

Toad thought, "Come on! Get those shots past this countess! Give them more power!"

Toad finally missed a volley shot and the ball sailed past him. "15-Love." Robo T. called,

Amorette tossed a ball up in the air and she hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service area. Toad returned the ball to Amorette's side with a simple volley. Amorette hit it back with a volley of her. Toad hit the ball back with a hard slice shot. Amorette tried a hard topspin shot. The ball sailed in the air. Toad rushed up to it and did an overhead smash shot. Amorette rushed to try to return it… only to miss. "See!" Toad cried, "That's why I'm the top Toad in the Mushroom Kingdom when it comes to tennis!"

"15-All." Robo T. called as Amorette got back to the baseline.

She tossed a ball in the air and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service area. Toad hit it back with a simple volley. The two began to exchange hard topspin shots and hard slice shots.

"No wonder Amorette's a baseline player." Emily said as she watched on, "She's always been effective at the back part of the court!"

"Heh." Hugo said, "I'm surprised she did some net play, too. I think she'll do well against Toad."

Amorette then did a hard topspin shot, which made the ball sail in the air. Toad ran up and did another overhead smash shot. Amorette tried to rush to it, but she missed. "Oh, I learned something!" Toad cried back at Amorette, mocking her question before "Now, I made you eat your words!"

"15-30." Robo T. called as Amorette grew a bit angry as she went back to the baseline. She tossed a ball up in the air and she hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service area. Toad returned the ball to Amorette's side with yet another simple volley. Amorette rushed to the net and returned the ball back with a hard volley. Toad hit the ball back to Amorette with a hard slice shot. Amorette tried hitting another hard volley to get the ball back to Toad. It sailed past Toad, but flew out the court's boundaries. "Out." Robo T. called, as the left bomb exploded

"Why? Why?" Amorette angrily cried,

"15-40." Robo T. called,

"Come on, Toad!" a fellow Toad from the crowd called to his mate, "You can do it! Break that countess' serve!"

Amorette tossed a ball up in the air and she hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service area. Toad returned the ball back with a hard slice shot. Amorette hit the ball back with a hard topspin shot. Toad hit the ball back with another hard slice shot. Amorette hit it back with a volley. Toad hit the ball back with his volley shot. Amorette hit the ball back with a volley, but angled the shot well enough to make the ball go out of Toad's reach. "30-40." Robo T. called,

Amorette tossed a ball up in the air and she hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service area. Toad returned the ball to Amorette's side with a hard slice shot. Amorette tried to return it, but she missed on her swing! "Game… Toad." Robo T. called, "Engage tiebreaker."

* * *

><p>Amorette looked at Toad and thought, "I never faced a tiebreaker all my life. I have to thank this mushroom kid later for giving me a good match. But, now… I have to focus on winning the match for the sake of the Love Tennis Club."<p>

Toad looked at Amorette and thought, "I never had a match this intense when I faced Mario and his friends. I don't know… I want to forgive this child for what he did to my waiter friend… But… I… can't… I must avenge him!"

Toad tossed a ball up and he smashed it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service area. Amorette returned the ball with a hard topspin shot as she rushed towards the net. Toad hit the ball back with a hard slice shot of his own. Amorette hit the ball back with a volley. Toad hit the ball back with another slice shot. Amorette misjudged the direction of the shot and could not find the ball, only to let it sail past her. "1-0." Robo T. called,

Amorette tossed a ball up in the air and she hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service area. Toad returned the ball to Amorette's side with a hard topspin shot. Amorette angled her racket well enough to deliver a volley that sent the ball back to Toad's side and well out of his reach. "1-All." Robo T. called,

She tossed a ball up in the air and she hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service area. Toad returned the ball to Amorette's side with yet another simple volley. Amorette rushed to the net and returned the ball back with a hard volley. Toad hit the ball back to Amorette with a volley. The two exchanged one volley each. Suddenly, Toad cried as the ball came to him, "I got a new idea!"

He angled his racket and hit the ball high in the air. "It's a lob!" Emily and Hugo cried,

"It's a lob!" Amorette cried as she rushed away from the net and follow the ball. She managed to smash the ball down. Amorette and Toad went back to exchanging volleys.

"I'm through with this rally!" Toad cried and hit the ball high in the air again!

Amorette rushed away from the net to try and reach it, but she could not. "2-1." Robo T. called,

* * *

><p>"Change… sides." Robo T., in his robotic voice, called. Toad tossed up the tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service area. Amorette returned the ball with a soft volley. Toad returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Amorette was already at the net when she did a hard volley. Toad tried a hard topspin shot to return the ball back to Amorette's side. Amorette did another hard volley to get the ball back to Toad's side. "Try this!" Toad cried and hit the ball high in the air.<p>

Amorette tracked it down and delivered an overhead smash shot. It sailed within the court's boundaries and past a diving Toad. Amorette giggles and said, "You know that's not going to work everytime."

"2-All." Robo T. called,

Toad tossed up the tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service area. Amorette returned the ball with a hard topspin shot of her own. Toad returned the ball back to her side with a hard slice shot. Amorette returned the ball back with another hard topspin shot. Toad did another slice shot to return the ball back to Amorette's side. Amorette hit a hard topspin shot that had the ball sailing up high. Toad rushed up to the ball and did an overhead smash. Amorette tried to reach it, but she missed her swing. "3-2." Robo T. called,

Amorette tossed the ball in the air and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Toad returned the ball back with a hard volley. Amorette hit the ball back with a hard topspin shot. Toad tried a soft slice shot to return the ball back to Amorette's side. She did a hard topspin shot, but she angled it that it fooled Toad into making the ball go right back to him and instead, it went on the opposite side. "3-All." Robo T. called,

* * *

><p>"Change… sides." Robo T., in his robotic voice, called. Amorette tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Toad returned it with a hard topspin shot. Amorette hit it back with a hard topspin shot of her own. Toad tried to get it, but it was well out of his reach. "3-4." Robo T. called,<p>

Toad tossed up the tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service area. Amorette returned the ball with a hard topspin shot. Toad hit it back with a hard volley. Amorette did another hard topspin shot to get the ball back to Toad's side. She ran to the net as Toad did a hard slice shot. Amorette returned that with a hard volley. "Let's see you return this!" Toad cried as he angled his racket and hit the ball high in the air.

Amorette rushed towards the high lob and hit it easily with a hard volley. Toad angled his racket and hit the ball high again! "Not another lob!" Amorette cried and tried to return that, but she missed as the ball sailed over her head. "4-All." Robo T. called,

Toad tossed up the tennis ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service area. Amorette returned the ball with a hard topspin shot. Toad hit it back with a hard topspin shot. Amorette returned the ball with a hard volley and rushed to the net as Toad hit the ball with a hard slice shot. Amorette returned the ball back with a volley. Toad angled his racket and hit the ball high, forcing Amorette to run away from the net.

"Not this time!" Amorette cried as she measured herself perfectly from the ball and did an overhead smash. Toad rushed to the ball, but missed. "4-5." Robo T. called,

* * *

><p>"Change… sides." Robo T., in his robotic voice, called. Amorette tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Toad returned the ball back with a hard volley. Amorette hit the ball back with a hard topspin shot that was well out of Toad's reach. "4-6." Robo T. called,<p>

"Time to say farewell." Amorette cried as she tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Toad nearly grazed it with a hard topspin shot. The ball sailed in the air. Amorette rushed over and… she did another overhead smash. Toad tried to reach it, but… he missed. The crowd erupted like a volcano popping lava every second. "Game, Set and Match… Amorette." Robo T. called,

The Toad cried and fell on his back. He sat up and had a sad expression on his face. Amorette walked over to him. She said, "That was a wonderful match. I never felt so happy in all my life. I'm glad you gave me a good challenge." She held out her hand.

The Toad got up. He then said, "I will admit, you are good… I am actually happy that you gave me a match to remember for the rest of my life."

But then his expression turned even sour. "But I will never forgive you for what you did to my friend!" He then walked away.

Amorette sighed and put on a sad face. She then began to cry. "What have I done…?" she thought, "Why did I deserve this…? I won, but… I feel guilty inside. I want to forgive them… But how can I do it?"


	7. Hot Shooters' Debut

A/N: First doubles match, huh? Well... some of you wanted to see Suzuki and Gloria in action, and I have delivered...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Hot Shooters' Debut<p>

"And to make our official welcome complete," Princess Peach said as she is standing in the middle of the court, "Toad?"

"Yes, your highness?" He approached her,

"You may do the honours of showing the Love Tennis Club, a presentation of your arrival." Peach said and she left to join the crowd.

Toad began by saying, "All the little Toads, myself included… have quickly put together a little presentation in honour of our guests. Dot T., Reed T., Daisy T., Grub T."

Four little Toads approached the center of the court with a rolled-up banner. A small Toad with a yellow mushroom hat stepped forward and said, "The South Mushroom Elementary School, 2nd grade class, would like to present you with this."

All the other little Toads unrolled the banner. "A mural we have drawn of you guys playing tennis with everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom." In the centre of the mural are the two little men in matching blue overalls, Emily and Hugo. "Wow…" Emily said, "That is really well done."

"You really think we're in league with Mario and… what's the name of the other guy with the overalls there?" Hugo asked,

"Oh, that's Luigi." A small Toad with a blue mushroom head answered, "He's Mario's younger brother. And our teacher said that you two are right up there with them."

"Thank you very much." Emily giggled,

Troy observed their drawing of him and Bridget taking on the super fat and the super skinny man they saw earlier. "Who exactly are those morons where I am?" He asked,

"That would be Wario and Waluigi." A Toad with a green mushroom head replied, "Steer clear of these guys. They are greedy, vile and love to do evil deeds. Waluigi is known to try to cheat in order to win."

"Interesting art of me and this pink creature…" Fong said when he spotted him, along a pink dinosaur that resembles Yoshi, only that he has large tuba-shaped mouth.

"That would be Birdo." A Toad with a brown mushroom head replied, "We welcomed her to our world. Watch out when she starts to spit eggs. They're like bombs."

"What's with ze big ape?" Rolf asked when he noticed his artwork, next to a large gorilla with a red tie. The tie had the initials, DK, in yellow. "That would be Donkey Kong." Toad said, "He and Mario had quite a rivalry years ago, but they settled their differences and became friendly rivals. Especially in sports such as tennis."

* * *

><p>A few minutes after the presentation was completed, Suzuki and Gloria entered the court going on one side. Yoshi and a baby version of Mario appeared thereafter, and went to the other side of the court. Robo T. climbed up to the umpire's chair and said, "Good afternoon, everyone. I am Robo T. and I will be your umpire today."<p>

Suzuki cried, "This will be fun! I can't wait!"

Gloria replied, "Likewise… Let's make it interesting, ya?"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi quickly replied,

"Goo-goo-gaga… Whee!" the baby version of Mario cried and giggled.

Robo T. took out a coin. "Outcome: Heads, Result: Team of Suzuki and Gloria commences serve." He said in a robotic tone, "Outcome: Tails, Result: Team of Yoshi and Baby Mario commences serve." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Heads."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Suzuki. "Suzuki," Robo T. said, "Please engage service."

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball flew past Baby Mario and Yoshi. "Naturally..." Gloria mused,

"15-Love." Robo T. called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Baby Mario got enough of the serve to hit it high. Gloria rushed to the ball and did an overhead smash. Baby Mario managed to hit the smash shot back in the air and towards Gloria. She rushed again and did an overhead smash. Once again, Baby Mario got enough of the shot to send the ball in the air. "Third time's not the charm, little baby!" Gloria cried as she waited for the opportunity.

She delivered a smash shot so powerful that it made the POW Block look like a cell phone on vibrate. Yoshi and Baby Mario could not hit the ball back. "30-Love." Robo T. called

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball hit Baby Mario, dropping him to the floor! Yoshi went to console his teammate. "40-Love." Robo T. called

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone... And so high that Baby Mario could not reach it. "Game... Suzuki & Gloria." Robo T. called

"It worked!" Suzuki hollered,

"Don't get your hopes up, old man." Gloria warned, "Soon, it'll be the dinosaur's turn to serve!"

"Well... I can't wait!" Suzuki cried

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Robo T. said as both teams, switched sides of the court. He then threw a pair of tennis balls at Yoshi.<p>

Yoshi tossed a ball up and he smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service box and Suzuki managed to do a hard topspin shot. Baby Mario hit the ball back with a volley of his own. Suzuki hit the ball back with a volley of his own. Baby Mario smacked the ball back with another volley. Suzuki did a hard topspin return. The ball flew past Baby Mario and Yoshi returned it easily. Suzuki did a harder topspin shot which flew past both Baby Mario and Yoshi! "And we score!" Suzuki cried as he jumped and did a pose, standing on one leg

"Love-15." Robo T. called,

Yoshi tossed up the tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria managed to get enough of the ball to hit it up high. Baby Mario ran to the ball and tried an overhead smash... But Suzuki managed to hit the ball back with a short volley. Yoshi hit the ball back to Suzuki and he volleyed it back to Baby Mario, hitting him in the process. "Love-30." Robo T. called

Yoshi tossed a ball up and he smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service box and Suzuki managed to do a hard topspin shot. Baby Mario hit the ball back with a volley of his own. Suzuki hit the ball back with a volley of his own. Baby Mario smacked the ball back with another volley. Suzuki did a hard topspin return. The ball flew past Baby Mario and Yoshi returned it easily. Gloria did a nice volley to hit the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi then did a hard topspin shot to return the ball back to Suzuki. Suzuki did a harder topspin shot which flew past both Baby Mario and Yoshi. "It worked!" Suzuki cried as he shook his hips,

"Love-40." Robo T. called

"Win one for the Club!" Hugo hollered,

Yoshi tossed up the tennis ball and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria managed to get enough of the ball to hit it up high. Baby Mario ran to the ball and tried an overhead smash... But Suzuki managed to hit the ball back with a short volley. Baby Mario did another overhead smash on the ball. The ball zipped past Suzuki, but Gloria managed to recover the ball and hit it up high. Baby Mario did another overhead smash on the ball to hit Suzuki, but... Suzuki managed to protect himself from the facial hit by putting the racket to his face!

He volleyed the smash shot back to Yoshi. Yoshi then hit the ball back to Suzuki and he volleyed it back to Baby Mario, hitting him in the process... And making Baby Mario drop to the floor and cry. Everyone clapped. "Game, Set & Match... Suzuki... Gloria."

Suzuki suddenly fainted. Gloria thought, "Suzuki's such a buffoon! It's just one match! It's only going to get harder from here!"

Toshi did look at Yoshi, who is sadly panting because his team was defeated. "Could that defeat in battle mean that he is lacking in momentum for later on?" Toshi thought, "I shall test that theory out during my battle with Yoshi..."


	8. Honor & Kindness

Chapter 8: Honor & Kindness

Toshi and Yoshi stepped onto the court and went to opposite sides. Suzuki, now dressed in brown pants, a yellow sweater and a straw hat climbed up at sat in the umpire's chair. He said, "Hello. My name is Suzuki and I will be your umpire today."

"Well, Yoshi..." Toshi began, "I noticed you did well in your doubles match with Baby Mario... Now... Show me your skills!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi simply said,

Suzuki took out a coin. "If it's Heads, Toshi will serve first." He said excitedly, "If it's Tails, Yoshi will serve first." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Tails."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Yoshi. "Yoshi," Suzuki said, "Ready when you are!"

Yoshi tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced in the left service zone. Toshi did a short chop with his racket to return the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi hit a hard topspin shot back to Toshi's side and out of Toshi's reach. Yoshi jumped up, and made a cheering noise. "15-Love!" Suzuki called,

Yoshi tossed up the ball and smashed it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Toshi did a short chop with his racket to return the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi hit a hard topspin shot back to Toshi's side and out of Toshi's reach. Yoshi jumped up, and made a cheering noise. "30-Love." Suzuki cried,

Yoshi tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced in the left service zone. Toshi did a short chop with his racket to return the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi hit a hard topspin shot back to Toshi's side and out of Toshi's reach. Yoshi jumped up, and made a cheering noise. "40-Love!" Suzuki called,

"What is happening?" Toshi cried, "Why am I missing all of a sudden? I have to try something different..."

Yoshi tossed up the ball and smashed it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Toshi did a short chop with his racket to return the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi and Toshi traded volleys. "I have no clue what's wrong with Toshi." Hugo commented from the stands, "He's usually so focused."

"I think he has doubts." Fong observed, "He comes in matches with a clear mind, but it seems like there's something wrong with Toshi."

Finally, Toshi hit a volley shot back to Yoshi, which he could not return. "Finally..." Toshi said out loud, "That went well."

"40-15." Suzuki called,

Yoshi tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced in the left service zone. Toshi did a short chop with his racket to return the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi hit a hard topspin shot back to Toshi's side and out of Toshi's reach. Yoshi jumped up, and made a cheering noise. "Game... To Yoshi!" Suzuki called,

* * *

><p>"And it's time to change sides!" Suzuki cried as both competitors went to the opposite sides of the court<p>

Toshi tossed up the ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi did a short chop shot which sent the ball high. Toshi ran up to it and smashed it down! Yoshi tried to rush back to return it, but he missed. "Just as I planned." Toshi cried,

"15-Love!" Suzuki cried

Toshi tossed up the ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Yoshi did a short chop to return the ball back to Toshi. Soon, both competitors engaged in a baseline rally.

"Toshi's always been good at the baseline." Fong commented, "He commands the court like a river. And he never quits. There's an old saying... 'No matter how hard the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it.' Toshi is like that mountain... He won't back down without a fight."

Finally, Yoshi hit a hard topspin shot that was out of Toshi's reach. "15-All." Suzuki called,

Toshi tossed up the ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi did a short chop shot which sent the ball high. Toshi did a hard slice shot, which sent the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi did a hard topspin shot that sped so fast that Toshi could not do a thing. "15-30." Suzuki called,

Toshi tossed up the ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Yoshi returned the ball with a hard topspin shot and then he sprinted to the net. Toshi did a short chop to return the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi did a volley to return the ball to Toshi. Toshi then gave the ball back to Yoshi via a volley. Yoshi then volleyed the ball past Toshi. "15-40." Suzuki called,

"Win the match, Yoshi!" A sign from the crowd read

Toshi tossed up the ball and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi returned the ball with a hard topspin shot and then he sprinted to the net. Toshi did a short chop to return the ball back to Yoshi. Yoshi did a hard topspin shot to hit the ball past Toshi.

The crowd clapped. "Ooh..." Suzuki cried, "Game, Set & Match to Yoshi!"

"I owe everyone an apology..." Toshi said as he placed his racket down like a katana and kneeled.

Yoshi walked over to where Toshi is. He started to nuzzle Toshi. "Stop!" Toshi angrily cried as he quickly stood up

Yoshi put on a sad expression on his face. Toshi, upon seeing Yoshi's sad face, realized that he was trying to be nice to him. "I'm sorry." He quickly said as he bowed, "I did not mean any harm to you."

Yoshi smiled and then made a noise. He then pointed on his red saddle. "You want to be my steed?" Toshi asked,

Yoshi nodded. "Well..." Toshi said, "OK." He stood up, walked over to Yoshi and climbed up on the saddle. Yoshi then walked along the court with Toshi on him. The crowd applauded both of them.

"My mind is clear now..." Toshi thought, "I may have lost the battle, but I know now that the war is far from over."

He looked at the Love Tennis Club, sitting together in the crowd. "I have friends and teammates by my side... And not only that I have made a new friend which is this dinosaur. I overcame adversity today... Which were nothing more than doubts. I think it will give me more time to better my skills..."


	9. Flight of the Laguna Dolphin

A/N: The title was inspired, not by the film "Flight of the Phoenix", but by both Lani/Paola & Paratroopa/PataPata... and tack on the fact that I was on vacation in late August in Varadero, Cuba, which inspired the resort scenes in this story (I saw the dolphins there... they're so darn cute!).

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Flight of the Laguna Dolphin<p>

Fifteen minutes after the conclusion of the last match between Toshi and Yoshi, Lani and Paratroopa appeared on the court, heading to the opposite sides. A Helghast soldier climbed up to the umpire's chair. "We will have an extraordinary battle!" He cried,

"Let's do it, Mr. Paratroopa!" Lani cried,

The Paratroopa made a noise that resembled a toad. He then nodded his head. He then flew up and remain aerial.

The Helghan soldier held a coin "Heads... Service to Lani!" The Helghan soldier bellowed, "Tails... Service to Paratroopa!"

He flipped it up in the sky. He looked down at the coin and it landed on... Tails. The Helghan soldier cried out, "Paratroopa is to serve to begin!"

The Helghast referee threw a pair of tennis balls to Paratroopa. He caught them both and bounced one up and down. Paratroopa tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani got enough of the ball to hit it up high. Paratroopa hit the ball with a hard topspin shot. It was so fast that Lani missed it by a hair! "15-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Paratroopa tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani got enough of the ball to hit it up high. Paratroopa hit the ball with a hard volley. It was so fast that Lani missed it again! "30-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Paratroopa tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani returned the ball back with a hard slice shot. Paratroopa hit the ball with a soft slice shot. Lani tried to reach it, but she missed as the ball curved away from her. "40-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Paratroopa tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani got enough of the ball to hit it up high. Paratroopa hit the ball with a volley. It was so fast that Lani missed it yet again! "Game, Paratroopa!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides<p>

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and Paratroopa managed it hit it back to Lani via a volley. Lani volleyed the ball back and well away from Paratroopa. "Feeling good!" Lani happily cried,

"15-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and Paratroopa managed it hit it back to Lani via a volley. Lani volleyed the ball back to Paratroopa. Paratroopa volleyed the ball back to Lani. She hit a volley over to Paratroopa, who hit it back vertically. Lani waited and she did an overhead smash on the ball. The ball sailed past the diving Paratroopa. "I did it!" Lani cried,

"30-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and Paratroopa managed it hit it back to Lani via a hard topspin shot. Lani rushed to the net and hit the ball back with a volley. They engaged in a rally.

"Gee..." Bridget admitted, "Lani can really hold her own. This flying turtle is giving her the run for her chance to become queen!"

Finally, Paratroopa hit a hard topspin shot that sailed over Lani's head and past her. "30-15!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and Paratroopa managed it hit it back to Lani via a volley. Lani hit the ball back to Paratroopa with a volley of her own. The Paratroopa hit the ball with a hard topspin shot. It sailed well out of bounds. "Out." The Helghast referee bellowed

The Paratroopa spun down to the ground with a dizzy expression in his eyes. "40-15!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and Paratroopa managed it hit it back to Lani via a volley. Lani ran to the net and hit the ball back with a volley of her own, which sailed past Paratroopa. "Game... Lani!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

* * *

><p>Paratroopa tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced outside the left service zone. The Helghast referee bellowed, "Fault!"<p>

Paratroopa tried again. He tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani returned the ball through a hard slice shot. Paratroopa hit the ball back with a hard topspin shot. Lani rushed to the ball, but she missed. "15-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Paratroopa tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani performed a volley shot to get the ball back towards Paratroopa. He did a hard topspin shot to send the ball back to Lani and out og her reach. "30-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Paratroopa tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani returned the ball through her hard slice shot. Paratroopa hit the ball through his hard topspin shot that made it go out of Lani's reach. "40-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Paratroopa tossed a ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani got enough of the ball to hit it up high. Paratroopa hit the ball with a volley. It was so fast that Lani missed it yet again! "Why can't it get that past the turtle?" Lani angrily thought,

"Game, Paratroopa!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides<p>

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and Paratroopa mistimed his swing, resulting in he missing the ball. "Feeling good!" Lani cried,

"15-Love!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and Paratroopa returned it through a hard topspin shot. Lani returned the ball back to Paratroopa through a volley. Paratroopa then did a hard topspin shot that sent the ball over Lani's head and past her. "15-All!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and Paratroopa missed the ball again! "I did it!" Lani cried,

"30-15!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and Paratroopa smacked the ball with a hard topspin shot. Lani did a quick volley to get the ball back towards Paratroopa. He tried another hard topspin shot, and it sailed past Lani. "Out!" The Helghast referee called after he saw the ball go out of bounds. A bomb with legs exploded to indicate so.

The Paratroopa spun downwards again with a dizzy expression in his eyes. "40-15!" The Helghast referee called

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and Paratroopa missed his swing once more. Lani hummed at her small victory.

"Game, Lani!" The Helghast referee bellowed, "Commence Operation: Tiebreaker!"

* * *

><p>"Wow..." Lani thought as she prepared herself to return Paratroopa's serve. "I must be so lucky! I never got to be in a tiebreaker in match before! This'll be fun!"<p>

Paratroopa tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani hit it back to Paratroopa with a quick volley. He hit the ball back with a high and hard topspin shot that Lani could not reach. "0-1!" The Helghast referee bellowed slowly

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball hit the net. "Fault!" The Helghast referee bellowed

Lani grumbled as she tried again. She tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and right past Paratroopa. "Feeling good!" Lani cried,

"1-All!" The Helghast referee bellowed

Lani tossed up a tennis ball and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and Paratroopa smacked the ball with a hard topspin shot. They both rushed to the net and exchanged volleys.

"Net play is not her specialty, but look at her!" Emily exclaimed from the stands,

"I gotta say..." Sam replied, "Lani is definitely giving that Paratroopa a run for the money."

"She flying like a bird out there." Bridget cried, "She is matching Paratroopa in every way. Look at them... It's like... They mirror each other."

Finally, Lani hit a volley past Paratroopa. "2-1!" The Helghast referee bellowed

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides<p>

Paratroopa tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Lani returned it with a hard slice shot. Paratroopa hit the ball back to Lani with a hard volley. Lani tried to reach it, but she could not. "2-All!" The Helghast referee bellowed

Paratroopa tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced outside the right service zone. "Fault!" The Helghast referee bellowed

Paratroopa tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani returned the ball with a hard slice shot. Paratroopa hit the ball through a high and hard topspin shot and he angled it so it would be well out of Lani's reach. "2-3!" The Helghast referee bellowed

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball sailed outside the right service zone. "Fault!" The Helghast referee bellowed as a bomb behind Paratroopa exploded to indicate the fault.

Lani grumbled as she tried again. She tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and past Paratroopa. "I did it!" Lani cried,

"3-All!" The Helghast referee called

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides<p>

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone and right past Paratroopa. Lani hummed happily.

"4-3!" The Helghast referee bellowed

Paratroopa tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani did a quick volley to return the ball to Paratroopa. He tried a hard topspin shot, but the ball flew... "Out!" The Helghast referee bellowed

Paratroopa simply spun down again. "5-3!" The Helghast referee bellowed

Parartroopa tossed the ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani did a quick volley to return the ball to Paratroopa and rushed towards the net.

"You can do it, Lani!" Emily whispered,

"Come on, Lani!" Bridget added,

Just then, Lani's volley made the ball hit the... "Net!" The Helghast referee bellowed

"Happens." Lani shrugged with her tongue out.

"5-4!" The Helghast referee bellowed

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides<p>

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and past Paratroopa again! "I did it!" Lani cried,

"6-4!" The Helghast referee bellowed

"Last point!" Lani yelled as she prepared herself to serve to Paratroopa. She tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Paratroopa returned it with a hard topspin shot. Lani did a quick volley to send the ball back to Paratroopa. He then hit the ball with a topspin shot so powerful that it almost resembled a meteor that was about to hit Earth! Lani missed the ball... "6-5!" The Helghast referee bellowed

"Last point!" Lani yelled, awaiting Paratroopa's serve. He tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani did a quick volley to return the ball to Paratroopa. He tried a hard slice shot, which had enough angle to force the ball out of Lani's reach. "6-All!" The Helghast referee bellowed

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides<p>

Paratroopa tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Lani did a quick volley to get the ball back to Paratroopa. He did a hard topspin shot, only to have the ball hit the... "Net!" The Helghast referee bellowed

The Paratroopa spun down in error. "7-6!" The Helghast referee bellowed,

"Last point!" Lani cried as she prepared to serve. She tossed up the ball and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone and Paratroopa managed to strike it hard via a hard topspin shot. Lani tried to catch it, but she missed. "7-All!" The Helghast referee boomed

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Paratroopa hit a hard topspin shot back to Lani and then he rushed to the net.

"Big mistake!" Lani cried as she hit the ball with the hardest topspin shot she ever done! The force of the racket smashed the ball so hard that it felt like a supremely powerful hammer. The ball flew past Paratroopa. "8-7!" The Helghast referee bellowed

* * *

><p>"Change sides!" The Helghast referee screamed as both competitors switched sides<p>

"Last point!" Lani yelled, awaiting Paratroopa's serve. He tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani hit it back with a hard topspin shot. Paratroopa dived for the ball and he hit it, but it was soaring up high...

"Now's my chance!" Lani thought as she rushed for the ball, "Let's end this!"

She jumped up and performed a mighty overhead smash! Paratroopa could not reach for the ball.

The crowd erupted. "Yay! It worked!" Lani cried as she jumped up and down

"Game, Set & Match... Lani!" The Helghast referee boomed

Paratroopa lost his wings as he flopped down. He tried to get up, but he fell on his back. He tried to get up, but he could not.

Suddenly, he saw a hand. He took it and he saw... Lani. "Thank you, Mr. Paratroopa." Lani said to him, "I really enjoyed this match. Let's play again sometime." She then hugged him.

He never felt an embrace like that ever. While it's true that he is in allegiance with King Bowser, he never feels like he is loved by others, especially with the Koopa King. He felt like he was given a hard time, especially with the entire Koopa army failing to defeat Mario on numerous occasions.

The Paratroopa had a tear in his eye. He now just made a new friend...


	10. Autographs, Cherry Trees, Waves & Sorrys

Chapter 10: Autographs, Cherry Blossoms, Waves & Apologies

The next day, in a hotel room in the west end of the Mushroom Kingdom's Tennis Village, Hugo and Troy were sleeping rather peacefully. Hugo yawned and stretched out his arms. He walked on over to the blinds and opened them.

He covered his eyes to protect his eyes from the bright sun... But, as soon as his vision cleared, he took a good look at what he saw and gasped. He saw an ocean that covered the entire the village and a high mountain far off into the distance. "Is this still a dream..." Hugo asked himself, "Or am I living in paradise? This is totally unreal..."

"Shut off the bloody blinds!" Troy complained from inside, "I'm tryin' to get some sleep!"

Hugo went inside and faced Troy. "It's already morning, Troy." Hugo said, "It's already time to get up and go."

Troy sighed and then he said, "All right, fine!" He got up and then he noticed Toshi's bed. "Hey. Where's samurai boy anyway?"

"Toshi?" Hugo replied and looked at the bed. Toshi wasn't there... And it was neatly done. "Hmm..." Hugo replied, "Maybe he's still hanging around the cherry blossom tree that he likes. I guess it's his place to relax and focus. I think we should go see him."

Troy put his hand on his chin. He was not usually a 'team player' during his time at the Nakagawa Tennis Club, especially since his coaches, Kentaro & Yamamoto, fed him stories on how he should rule the tennis world. Since joining the Love Tennis Club, however, Troy does try to step up and make friends with the fellow club members. It certainly began with him saying that he wanted to room with both Hugo and Toshi.

"OK..." Troy replied, "Let's get our clothing on first."

Just then, their room door opened. In came Colin, happy as a clam. "Hey, Colin." Hugo said, "You seem to feel much better than yesterday after your loss against Princess Peach."

"Oh, yeah." Colin said, still smiling, "I've gained a new fanbase since yesterday's match. The mushroom ladies love me!"

"That's great, Colin!" Hugo replied, "I'm really happy for you! Where are you heading off to today?"

"I'll be signin' autographs near the pools." Colin said, "Want to join me?"

"Sorry, Colin." Hugo replied, "I would love nothing more than seeing you sign lots of autographs, but we have to find Toshi."

"Suit yourself." Colin replied, "Wish me luck today!"

"Good luck!" Hugo cried as Colin left.

* * *

><p>Toshi kneeled near a cherry blossom tree. He seemed to be meditating for a bit. He then startled when he was tapped. He stood up to see Hugo and Troy. "Oh, fellow brethren." He quickly said as he bowed, "What brings you here today?"<p>

"We just wanted to make sure if you're all right, despite losing to Yoshi." Hugo replied,

"I can't believe you!" Troy cried, "How did you lose to a pathetic little dinosaur?"

Toshi lay his head down. "Not now, Troy!" Hugo quietly scolded,

"Was there something in your so-called 'focused' mind that made you get pounded by that rubbish green moron?" Troy continued,

"You're not helping, Troy!" Hugo scolded and then he turned to Toshi. "I'm really sorry about Troy. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"No, no. He's right." Toshi finally said,

"Huh?" Hugo cried,

"Wha-? I'm right?" Troy cried, "I'm right about something that's wrong with you?"

"Yes." Toshi answered, "There was something in my mind that made me lose focus during that match."

"What was it?" Hugo asked,

"Doubt." Toshi answered,

He then walked towards the tree. A cherry blossom fell. Toshi, as quick as a flash, snatched the cherry blossom with his hand. He slowly brought his fist in front of his body. He opened his fist to reveal... The unharmed cherry blossom.

"You see this cherry blossom?" Toshi said, "It remains perfectly unharmed, despite my fast grab."

"What's the point of this?" Troy asked impatiently

"The day before my match with Yoshi," Toshi began, "I was swinging my racket like a sword. When I accidentally sliced a cherry blossom in half, I started to have doubts in my mind. Would I be frail and weak just like the blooming blossom I cut? Or would I be strong and proud just like this unharmed cherry blossom?"

He then walked for a bit. "Then, I had the match with Yoshi... I did feel that... I was frail and weak because I lost the match..."

Then, he turned around to face Hugo and Troy. "But I see you boys... And that makes me strong and proud." Toshi admits, "The Love Tennis Club made me feel strong and proud... And it made me a better warrior than I was before I joined. All those doubts I had casted away like a ship."

He gripped Hugo's shoulder softly and said, "I owe it all to you, Hugo. You and Emily have made me so much better."

Hugo smiled. He knew that he was good friends with Toshi when he joined. He has taught him so much, despite the fact that Hugo lacks experience. He then said, "Anytime, Toshi."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the buffet restaurant at the center of the Tennis Village Resort, Amorette was sitting at her table. She was thinking, "I really hope the waiter Toad likes my gift... But most importantly, I would like to ask for his forgiveness..."<p>

Soon enough, the waiter Toad arrived. He looked at Amorette and then he said, "What? You want today's special served to you? Or do you just want water?"

Amorette said nothing. The waiter Toad then said, "All right, then. Don't bother getting up. I'll serve you..." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Amorette cried, stopping him

The waiter Toad turned around. "Before you go anywhere, I want to say something." Amorette said as she got up.

She then kneeled down to face him. "I'm sorry for acting rudely yesterday. I know you're trying to welcome me to your kingdom..."

She started to sniffle. "But when I snapped at you, I threw it in your face. And... Now I... Regret what I have done."

Amorette started to bawl and gave the waiter Toad a hug. "I'm sorry!" She cried, with tears filling her eyes like a waterfall on a sunny afternoon.

The waiter Toad was taken aback by Amorette's newfound attitude. But he chose to embrace her. "It's all right..." The waiter Toad said, "You're not used to things here and... Now I feel awful for behaving in front of you, too... I forgive you."

Amorette then lets go of the waiter Toad. "To make my apology complete, I would like to offer you a gift." She then revealed a purple mushroom with pink spots and a tiny matching hat that resembles Amorette's own.

"What?" The waiter Toad cried, "A poison mushroom? Are you trying to kill me?"

"No! No!" Amorette cried, "It's a plain old mushroom, but I decorated it myself."

"Oh..." The waiter Toad replied, after a few seconds of processing the clarification, "I see... Um... Thank you." He then took the purple mushroom.

"You're quite welcome!" Amorette replied,

"Well... I'll be around if you need anything." The waiter Toad said as began to leave, "Good luck on your match against the princess this evening!"

"Thank you!" Amorette cried and waved.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Whooo!" A female Toad cried as she ran with a tennis racket on her hand. "I can't believe it... I got an autograph from Colin himself!"<p>

At the table near a huge rock and a bar in a pool, Colin was already signing autographs for his newfound fans, with Fong and Sam playing bodyguard. "I think the attention is getting too much in his head..." Fong complained quietly to Sam

"I don't think it matters." Sam replied, "I've never seen Colin this happy... Ever. I think this sort of thing makes him happy as a clam, aside from playing tennis. In a way, you should be proud of him. We both never knew Colin for a long time, but... Something tells me he'll be a really good asset to the group."

Fong sighed. He realized what Sam said is true. Both he and Sam were new when Colin was part of the Love Tennis Club. He first saw Colin as somewhat inexperienced solely because he just had a few matches in. But, time and time again, Colin has shown incredible improvement in his tennis game, going so far as to improve his baseline strokes, that Fong started to become impressed with his skills. The only thing that Fong did not like too much was Colin's movie-star ego. But he has slowly warmed up to it.

Fong then said, "Eh... Maybe you're right... I can't change him... It is what he is."

A Toad was walking around, acting as if he was lost. He then noticed Colin. He rushed to him and suddenly he was halted. "You need an autograph?" Sam asked, and pointed to the long queue "Please line up."

"It's not that..." The Toad replied, "I want to let Colin know something."

Colin noticed the small argument between Sam and the Toad. He said, "Let him through. If it's important, then he should tell me."

The Toad ran past Sam and Fong and said, "Mr. Colin, there's an awesome tennis arena here in the resort. It's called the "Bowser Stage". You get warped into and play a match at a court that rocks back and forth over a vat of boiling lava... And there are rainbow blocks!"

"Oh?" Colin replied, "What happens when the ball hits one?"

"You get an item." The Toad replied, "They're useful for getting a upper hand on the competiton. There's an item let you hit the ball harder, and there's one that will speed you up! It's awesome! You gotta go check it out!"

"All right... I think I might go check it out." Colin said and then he clapped his hands, "All right, everyone! Listen up... I am heading off to the 'Bowser Stage' attraction at this resort. If anyone feels the need to watch me, please follow me. I will continue to autograph after the match is over!"

He stood up and he left. All the Toads who waited in line for Colin's autograph, followed him. Sam and Fong shrugged and followed the crowd.

* * *

><p>At a sandy beach in the north end of the resort, Lani is sitting down and looking at the group of bloated fish jump and down the water. "Thank you for being there in spirit, grandpa." She thought, referring to King Jaran back at Laguna Island "I have grown much stronger than I was back home. And I owe it all to Emily and the rest of the Love Tennis Club."<p>

Then, she heard, "Whooo-hooooooo!" The group of bloated fish splashed back in the water. Lani gasped and cried, "Hey... Wait!"

She looked at the mighty wave... As well as the surfer riding the wave. It was a small African-American boy with a red-and-white baseball cap. She gasped happily.

The boy surfed up away from the wave, flipped up and landed on his feet in the sand. "Well... What have we here?" He said as his surfboard drifted into the sand, "If it isn't da Tennis Princess of Laguna Island in da flesh!"

"JJ!" Lani cried and hugged him,

"Whassup, sista?" JJ replied as he also hugged Lani

"What brings you here at the Mushroom Kingdom's Tennis Village Resort?" Lani cried

"Nuthin'." JJ replied, "Me and ma crew just came to watch you guys play, so that one day, it'll be our turn to shine!"

"Awesome!" Lani cried, "I can't wait for that day!"

"I saw yo' match against Paratroopa yesterday." JJ said, "You took it to da house! You burned the court floor like a demon on a motorcycle!"

Lani giggled and then said, "Thank you!"

"You betta watch out when Yoshi hits the court." JJ advised, "He's a speed demon, just like you. He may not have the hitting power like you do, but he a mad shot putter! Watch dat ball closely."

"I will, JJ." Lani cried, "Thanks for the heads up!"

"And good luck with yo' match tonight." JJ said, somewhat nervously "I just wanted to say dat."

Lani giggled. JJ picked up his surfboard and said, "Well... Gotta hit mo' waves! Take care, Lani!"

"Thanks, JJ! You too!" Lani cried as he left. She looked at the ocean, feeling the wind. Never has Lani felt good about reaching the semi-finals of a prestigious tournament such as the Mushroom Cup. She remained smiling as the felt the wind blowing on her...


	11. Elegance & Love

A/N: Part of this chapter's title is a direct reference to a Star Stamp in "Mario Party 3" that describes Princess Peach.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Elegance &amp; Love<p>

That evening, the crowd almost reached full capacity of 25,000 people. After a short while of the seats being filled up, Princess Peach and Amorette entered the hard court and went to the opposite sides.

A young woman with a pink polo shirt and a white visor climbed up to the umpire's chair. She introduced herself, saying "My name is Natasha and I will be your umpire today."

"Before we begin," Princess Peach declared, "I would like to thank you, Amorette, for apologizing to the Toad community. It was really ladylike of you."

"Thank you, princess." Amorette replied, "I hope now that they are kind of me in light of my actions. Now... Fancy a match?"

"Oh, yes!" Princess Peach declared, "Let's go!"

Natasha took out a coin. "If the coin reads heads, Princess Peach will serve to start the match. If the coin reads tails, Amorette will serve to start the match." She tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, she cried, "Heads."

She tossed a pair of tennis balls to Princess Peach. "Princess Peach," Natasha said, "You may now begin service."

Peach tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Amorette hit it back to Peach with a hard topspin shot. Peach hit the ball back to Amorette with a hard topspin shot of her own. Amorette chased the ball, but couldn't swing. "15-Love." Natasha called,

Peach tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Amorette hit it back to Peach, but with a hard slice shot this time. Peach hit the ball back to Amorette via a hard topspin shot. They engaged in a baseline rally, in which they traded hard topspin shots and hard slice shots.

"They seem to be quite good from the baseline." Emily commented from the stands,

"Amorette's always been good from the baseline." Bridget pointed out, "Not only that, their placement of shots are pretty much equal to each other's. I'm worried if Princess Peach's placement of shots are higher than Amorette's..."

Finally, Peach hit a hard topspin shot that whizzed by Amorette. "30-Love." Natasha called,

Peach tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Amorette hit it back to Peach with a hard topspin shot. Peach hit the ball back to Amorette via a hard topspin shot of her own. They engaged in another baseline rally, in which they traded hard topspin shots and hard slice shots.

"Oh, boy..." Hugo commented, "No wonder they're focused on the baseline."

"It's like... They can read each other's minds." Colin commented

Finally, Peach hit a hard topspin shot that whizzed by Amorette. "40-Love." Natasha called,

Peach tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Amorette hit it back to Peach, but with a hard slice shot this time. Peach hit the ball back to Amorette via a hard topspin shot. Amorette attempted a quick volley to get the ball back at Peach. Peach then hit it back with a hard topspin shot that sent the ball past Amorette and out of her reach. "Game, Princess Peach." Natasha called,

* * *

><p>"Change sides." Natasha politely said as both competitors switched sides.<p>

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone and it slipped past Peach! "I did it!" Amorette quickly cried,

"15-Love." Natasha called,

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. "Not this time!" Peach thought as she hit a hard slice shot that zipped past Amorette.

"15-All." Natasha called,

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Peach hit the ball back to Amorette via a hard topspin shot. Amorette hit the ball back to Peach with a quick volley. They engaged in another baseline rally, in which they traded hard topspin shots and hard slice shots.

"Her volley seems steadily improving." Bridget observed, "When we first saw her match, her volleys would end up prone to being easily hit back by the receiver. Good thing that Amorette has having more control on the volley."

Emily nodded and then added, "She's certainly trying her best to keep Peach from getting to the net."

Finally, Peach hit a hard topspin shot that sent the ball out of Amorette's reach. "15-30." Natasha called,

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Peach returned it with a hard slice shot. "That's Out!" Natasha cried when she saw the ball, just hit outside the left sideline.

"Mamamia!" Peach cried at her error,

"30-All." Natasha called,

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Peach got enough of the ball to hit it high. Amorette rushed to where the ball went and... POW! She delivered a smash shot that made the ball burn by Peach. "How was that?" Amorette cried,

"40-30." Natasha called,

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Peach hit the ball with a hard topspin shot that whizzed by Amorette again. "Deuce." Natasha called,

"I have to say, Amorette..." Peach said, "You're actually giving me quite a good workout."

Amorette giggled and said, "I try... Especially to my servants back home in Victor Mansion."

"Interesting." Peach replied, "I might visit one day... Hopefully if Bowser doesn't kidnap me first."

Amorette giggled and then she prepared to serve. She tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Peach hit a hard topspin shot to send the ball back to Amorette. Amorette tried a hard slice shot to get the ball back to Peach. "That's Out." Natasha called, upon seeing the ball just get outside the line on the left side.

"Why? Why?" Amorette cried

"Advantage to Princess Peach." Natasha called,

"Win the match, Princess!" A sign read from the crowd

Amorette tossed her tennis ball up and smashed it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Peach hit it with a hard slice shot that easily eluded Amorette. The crowd applauded, while the Toads cheered loudly. "That is Game, Set & Match to Princess Peach!" Natasha called

Peach cheered and then cried, "Yes! Peach wins again!"

Amorette whined, "Why must I lose?" She tossed her racket down and kicked it, while looking down.

"I had a really good match with you!" Peach cried, "Let's do it again sometime!" She then left, feeling somewhat sad that Amorette did not respond.

Little did Peach know that Amorette was smiling...


	12. Sarasaraland's Finest

A/N: The title is a direct nod to two things. One, the film, "Brooklyn's Finest" and two, Princess Daisy's homeland.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Sarasaraland's Finest<p>

Suzuki and Gloria entered the court going on one side. Princess Daisy and the pink dinosaur that resembled Yoshi, save for the supremely large mouth, entered the court going on the other side. Nate climbed up to the umpire's chair and said, "Good evening. My name is Nate and I will be your umpire today. Now, let's have a good match."

Suzuki cried, "We are ready, willing and able!"

Gloria replied, "Likewise… Let's make it interesting, ya?"

"You must be Suzuki and Gloria, yes?" Princess Daisy said, "It's always a pleasure to meet you. Let's have a fun match this evening."

"Whoo-hoo!" The pink dinosaur said,

"So, that's Birdo, huh?" Hugo said recognizing the pink monster

Nate took out a coin. "If it's heads, the team of Suzuki & Gloria will serve to start the match. If it's tails, the team of Princess Daisy & Birdo will serve to start the match." He tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, he cried, "Heads."

He tossed a pair of tennis balls to Suzuki. "Suzuki," Nate said, "Whenever you're ready."

Suzuki tossed the tennis ball in the air and hit it with his racket. Unfortunately, the ball hit the net. "That's a Fault." Nate called,

Suzuki grumbled as he tried again. "You can do it!" Hugo cried,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Daisy barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball flew past Daisy and Birdo. "Naturally..." Gloria mused,

"15-Love, now." Nate called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Birdo got enough of the serve to hit it high. Gloria rushed to the ball and did an overhead smash. The ball easily zipped past both Daisy and Birdo. "30-Love, now." Nate called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Daisy barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine again!"

She rushed where the ball is and did a quick volley. Daisy hit the ball back to Gloria with a quick volley of her own. Gloria quickly did another overhead smash to blast the ball past Daisy & Birdo. "40-Love, now." Nate called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Birdo got enough of the serve to hit it high. Gloria rushed to the ball and did an overhead smash. The ball easily zipped past both Daisy and Birdo once again. "Game... to Suzuki & Gloria." Nate called

* * *

><p>"All right, change sides." Nate called as both teams switched sides. Nate gave Princess Daisy a pair of tennis balls.<p>

Daisy tossed one up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit it back towards Birdo. Birdo hit the ball back with an overhead smash. "Oh no!" Suzuki cried as he rushed to the ball

He managed to do a hard topspin to make the ball zip past Birdo and right back to Daisy. Daisy hit the ball back with a quick volley. Gloria did an overhead smash on the ball... And it dropped Birdo on the ground!

"Are you OK, Birdo?" Daisy cried, rushing to her teammate

"Ohhhhh!" Birdo cried, dizzy from the hit that she took from the ball. She then shook her head hard.

"Love-15, now." Nate called,

Daisy tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Gloria hit it with a quick volley that raised the ball high. Birdo rushed to the ball and hit it with an overhead smash. Suzuki hit the ball back with a quick volley. Birdo hit it with another overhead smash. Suzuki volleyed the ball again. Birdo hit it with a smash that Suzuki wasn't ready for and zoomed past Gloria. "Nice!" Birdo cried,

"15-All." Nate called as he gave Daisy two more tennis balls.

Daisy tossed one up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit it back past Birdo and towards Daisy. Daisy did a quick volley to get the ball to Gloria. Gloria did a quick volley of her's to get the ball back to Daisy. Daisy did another volley to get the ball to the other end. Suzuki then did a harder topspin stroke to send the ball past Birdo and Daisy. "15-30, now." Nate called,

Daisy tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Gloria hit it high up in the air. Birdo did an overhead smash. Suzuki dove for the ball and missed. Gloria managed to get the ball before it went past her. Both teams engaged in a long rally.

"I don't think Daisy and Birdo are giving up so easily..." Emily said, "They're giving their all out there."

Finally, Suzuki hit a long topspin shot that eluded both Daisy and Birdo.

"It worked!" Suzuki cried as he shook his hips

"15-40, now." Nate called and gave Daisy two more tennis balls.

"Are you ready now?" Suzuki cried,

Daisy tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Suzuki hit it with a quick volley that raised the ball high. Birdo rushed to the ball and hit it with an overhead smash. The ball zoomed past Suzuki and Gloria. "Nice!" Birdo cried,

"30-40, now." Nate called,

"You ready?" Gloria asked,

Daisy tossed a tennis ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Gloria hit it with a quick volley that raised the ball high. Birdo rushed to the ball and hit it with an overhead smash. Suzuki hit the ball back with a quick volley. The ball went right to Daisy and she hit the ball towards Suzuki. He then volleyed it out of Daisy and Birdo's reach. Everyone clapped. "That is Game, Set & Match to Suzuki & Gloria." Nate called,

Suzuki tossed the racket up, and dove on his front, happily cheering. Daisy threw a short tantrum and began crying. Birdo flopped down and threw a tantrum of her own.

Gloria walked over to Daisy and Birdo. She said, "Thank you for giving us a match."

Daisy and Birdo didn't budge. "It was definitely fun." Suzuki added, "We would like to play with you again sometime."

They still didn't move. Gloria felt bad and then said, "Well... I hope this loss doesn't bother you... See you around..." She and Suzuki left.

Little did they both know that Daisy heard everything and smiled...


	13. Island Warriors

Chapter 13: Island Warriors

Shortly after the first doubles semifinal between the team of Suzuki & Gloria and the team of Daisy & Birdo was complete, Lani and Yoshi entered the court and went to opposite sides. A young woman with a bamboo leaf dress, a green and yellow bandana on her hair and a swimsuit piece on her bosoms climbed up to the umpire's chair. "Good evening." She said, "My name is Kanani and I will be your umpire today."

"Well..." Lani cried, "Here goes!"

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cried, agreeing with her.

Kanani took out a coin. "If this coin reads heads, Yoshi will serve to start the match. If this coin reads tails, Lani will serve to start the match." She tossed up the coin. Once it dropped, she cried, "Heads."

She tossed a pair of tennis balls to Yoshi. "Yoshi," Kanani said, "Please serve to start the match."

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Lani hit it back to Yoshi with a quick volley. Yoshi hit the ball hard and out of Lani's reach. "15 to Love." Kanani called,

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Lani hit it back to Yoshi with a hard topspin shot. Yoshi went with a hard slice shot to get the ball back on Lani's side. Lani did a quick volley to get the ball back to Yoshi. He then did a hard topspin shot that sailed over Lani's head and remained inbounds. "30 to Love." Kanani called as she gave Yoshi two more tennis balls.

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball hit the net. "Fault." Kanani called

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Lani returned it with a quick volley. Yoshi did a hard stroke on his racket to send the ball out of Lani's reach. "40 to Love." Kanani called as she gave Yoshi two more tennis balls

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball hit the top of the net and landed outside the right service zone. "Fault." Kanani called

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone and zoomed past Lani. "Game to Yoshi." Kanani called as Yoshi cheered

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to change sides." Kanani said as both competitors did just that.<p>

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi managed to volley it back to Lani. Lani did a quick volley to send the ball past Yoshi. "15 to Love." Kanani called,

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Yoshi did a short chop with his racket to send the ball back to Lani. Lani followed up with a volley of her own, sending the ball past Yoshi. "30 to Love." Kanani called,

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi did a hard slice shot to get the ball back to Lani. Lani hit the ball and it sailed back to Yoshi. He tried a quick volley to get the ball to Lani's side. Once it reached Lani's side, she hit the ball with a quick volley that it went past Yoshi. "40 to Love." Kanani called,

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Yoshi hit it with a quick volley. Lani hit the ball... And it bonked Yoshi, forcing him to kneel. "Game to Lani." Kanani called,

* * *

><p>Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Lani returned it with a quick volley. Yoshi did a hard topspin shot to send the ball back to Lani. The two engaged in a baseline rally.<p>

"You know what I noticed?" Emily said to Bridget, "When we first met Lani, her smash shots were not up to par. But, in that last match against that Paratroopa character, her smash strikes have definitely improved."

"She may be quite young," Bridget said, "But I think she'll be the biggest surprise in the Mushroom Cup tournament this year."

Finally, Lani hit a shot back to Yoshi. Yoshi tried to hit one back, but he did not have enough leverage. "Love to 15." Kanani called,

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Lani returned it with a quick volley. Yoshi hit the ball back with a quick volley of his own. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin shot that eluded Yoshi. "Love to 30." Kanani called,

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Lani returned it with a quick volley. Yoshi hit the ball back to Lani's side. Lani got a wee bit close to the net and hit the ball with a hard topspin shot. All of a sudden... "Out." Kanani called as the ball went out of bounds

"Happens." Lani cheerfully cried with her tongue sticking out

"15 to 30." Kanani called,

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Lani returned it with a quick volley. Yoshi did a hard topspin shot to send the ball back to Lani. The two engaged in a baseline rally.

"Oh boy..." Hugo said, "It's hard to tell who's better of these two, huh?"

Everyone else agreed. Finally, Lani hit a topspin shot that sent the ball through Yoshi. "15 to 40." Kanani called,

"Go!" Bridget cried, "Break Yoshi's serve!"

Yoshi tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Lani returned it with a quick volley. Yoshi did a hard topspin shot to send the ball back to Lani. The two engaged in a baseline rally.

"Come on, Lani..." Emily whispered, "You can do it..."

Finally, Yoshi hit the ball that went high in the air. Lani rushed up and delivered an overhead smash. Yoshi dived for the ball, but he missed. "I did it!" Lani cried,

"Game to Lani." Kanani called,

* * *

><p>"I think it's time to change sides." Kanani said as both competitors did just that.<p>

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi managed to volley it back to Lani. Lani did a quick volley to send the ball past Yoshi. "15 to Love." Kanani called,

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Yoshi did a short chop with his racket to send the ball back to Lani. Lani followed up with a volley of her own, sending the ball past Yoshi. "30 to Love." Kanani called,

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Yoshi did a hard slice shot to get the ball back to Lani. Lani hit the ball and it sailed back to Yoshi. He tried a quick volley to get the ball to Lani's side. Once it reached Lani's side, she hit the ball with a quick volley that it went past Yoshi. "40 to Love." Kanani called,

"Last point!" Lani cried as she prepared to serve. She tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Yoshi grazed it and it flew high.

"It's over..." Lani thought as she rushed to where the ball is heading to, "I can fly!"

She jumped up and did a powerful overhead smash! Yoshi tried to dive for the ball, but he missed. The crowd erupted. "Yay! It worked!" Lani cried as she jumped up and down. Yoshi made a noise and looked down.

"Game, Set & Match to Lani." Kanani called,

Yoshi then started to pant. Lani walked up and hugged him. Yoshi then felt happy. Despite all his efforts, he was worn out by the future Queen of Laguna Island. Even though the loss was painful, Yoshi still managed to find happiness with his newfound friend.

He cried, "Yoshi!" He jumped high to slightly knock back Lani. Lani giggled. Yoshi then pointed at his red saddle.

"You want me to ride on you?" Lani cried,

Yoshi nodded. Lani laughed as she hopped on Yoshi and rode around the court. For this future Queen of Laguna Island, she has one final obstacle that stands between her and the Mushroom Cup trophy... One final match to seal her destiny... That match is against the Mushroom Kingdom Princess herself, Princess Peach.


	14. The Challenges They Face

A/N: I didn't realize that Toshi/Mitsuzane and Momoko were a couple. Oh well... XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: The Challenges They Face<p>

The next day, Toshi walked along the path to the resort, until he heard, "Mr. Toshi!"

He turned and kneeled to the direction of the speaker, who is a Toad. "What is it, little one?" Toshi asked,

"Um..." The Toad said, "First off, have you seen Amorette?"

"Amorette?" Toshi said who was unsure at first. He knows faces of people pretty well knowing that he has many retainers at his home in Shiranui Castle, but when he joined the Love Tennis Club, he has quite a bit of trouble remembering names. He then said, "Oh... The Victorian girl! She is by the cherry trees in the far west."

"Thank you very much." The Toad replied, "Hey! Have you tried the Bowser Stage attraction yet?"

"No." Toshi answered, "But... At some point, I will see this 'stage' and prove that my skills are superior on that court!"

"Good luck with that." The Toad said, "Oh! One last thing..."

"What is it now?" Toshi asked, somewhat impatiently

"I saw your match against Yoshi." The Toad said, "You're actually quite good from the net."

Toshi chuckled, "Th... Thank you." He quickly bowed.

"We just opened a new attraction at the resort." The Toad reported, "It's called 'Piranha Challenge'."

"Piranha Challenge?" Toshi said, somewhat surprised

The Toad nodded and continued, "Three Piranha Plants are on one side of the court. They will spit out balls at random. Your job is to simply return as many balls to the other side of the court as you can. Here's another challenge you face... One of your groupmates will try and prevent you from hitting the ball to the plants' side of the court. You really gotta think on your feet!"

Toshi thought, "Sounds like an interesting challenge. I might invite Amorette over here..."

Toshi nodded and said, "OK. I will good take a look at it. It might help me gain new skills."

"Great!" The Toad said, "It'll be in the southeast end of the resort. You can come by anytime. Let your club members know too!"

"OK. I will. Thank you for the information." Toshi replied,

"Now... I have to be off to see Amorette." The Toad replied, "I'll see you around!" He waved at Toshi.

Toshi waved back and continued on his way. The Toad rushed off to find Amorette.

Toshi chuckled and thought, "It's good to see that Toad will take care of a fellow member..."

* * *

><p>The Toad looked around the cherry trees. He walked around the trees, looking for the tiny pink hat. It would take him about thirty minutes to try to find Amorette. Finally, he spotted Amorette... At the cherry tree at the top of the hill.<p>

He rushed up the hill and sat down beside her. He began to speak, "Good morning, Amorette. How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Amorette replied,

"Umm..." The Toad nervously said, "I want to..."

"Hm?" Amorette replied,

"I want to..." The Toad said, "...thank you for apologizing to my waiter friend yesterday. And... I'm sorry for what I said to you..."

"It's all right." Amorette said, "I knew what I did was wrong and... I know that it would be the right thing... The princess was happy that I did such a noble thing. Even though I lost the match with her, I felt that this whole kingdom accepted me."

"I guess that's been a big challenge for you." Toad said, "But at the same time, you made a good number of friends here, both from the Koopa Troopa brigade and our kind."

Amorette nods. "So... I would like to ask you... Can we be friends again?" Toad asked

"Here's my answer." Amorette said and she hugged him. Toad was taken aback by Amorette's action. His eyes began to flow with tears. Toad never felt this way in a long time. The last time he felt like this was when Princess Peach hugged him for protecting her all these years.

Amorette, on the other hand, truly felt like she is really welcome in the Mushroom Kingdom. She was used to be primped and pampered, but since the incident, her viewpoints have changed dramatically. She felt that she is capable of handling her own business rather than relying on her servants and maids.

Amorette finally let go of Toad after a minute or two. Toad then ended his sniffling. He then said, "Say... Have you tried out our new attraction, the Piranha Challenge?"

"No, I haven't." Amorette answered, "Is it any good?"

"It is!" Toad cried, "I tried it with Princess Peach a few hours ago, and I managed to get 25 balls back on her side of the court!"

Toad then explained to Amorette the attraction, much like he did to Toshi. Then, he added, "You know... Toshi was looking for a partner. Maybe... You, you know... can join him?"

"Wha-?" Amorette sputtered, after what she just heard, "You mean to tell me... That Toshi and I are an item?"

"No, no, no!" Toad cried, excitedly "That's not the point! What I wanted to point out is that you and Toshi have excellent skills. Your strength lies in baseline returns, while he does well in net play. But, you defied your strength and engaged in net play in your match against me. I have to say I am really impressed."

"Thank you." Amorette replied,

"Not only that," Toad continued, "You delivered beautiful smashes on me and Princess Peach. They were like lasers that were in the galaxies in the sky!"

Amorette continued to giggle at Toad's heartfelt compliments. She then stood up and said, "All right. You've convinced me. I'll go and join Toshi over at the Piranha Challenge attraction."

"That's the spirit, Amorette!" Toad cried and they both walked out of the cherry tree forest and into the resort area.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a jacuzzi on top of a rock in the middle of the pool area, Colin was relaxing. He thought, "I'm havin' the time of my life here. I've played against the princess and even though I lost, I gained a lot of fans here in the Mushroom Kingdom."<p>

He sighed and then said out loud, "I could get used to this."

The moment he said that, Rolf arrived with his white swimshorts and without his white headband. He dipped in the jacuzzi and sighed. Colin looked at Rolf and said, "You look like you needed to relax."

"It's part of my conditioning." Rolf said, "Besides, I was training for a bit at their workout facilities."

"I didn't know they had training facilities!" Colin cried, surprised

"You didn't know?" Rolf cried, "How droll. At least I'm preparing for when my time will come. You do nothing but goof around since we came here."

"Wha-?" Colin cried, "I didn't goof around all the time! I did play one match-"

"Which you lost." Rolf interrupted, "You were ill-prepared. You let yourself get rolled over by ze princess. You care about nothing but getting fans."

"I care about things!" Colin argued, "I do by best to maintain my fanbase! As much I want fans, I do everything in my power to give back to the community of fans that I've got! Have you really considered that?"

Rolf knew that Colin hit a nerve there. Truth be told, Rolf did have a small, but good fanbase while he was the six-time Central Phoenix tournament champion. But, he had been so focused on winning that he forgot about giving back to his fanbase community. He sighed then said, "OK... You got me there. I will say that you keep on doing what you're doing. If it's what you love, then..."

"Sorry if I went out of line there." Colin apologized

"No, no. I'm the one that should be apologizing." Rolf said, "I said something personal and I shouldn't have. I fully regret what I did."

"It's OK." Colin said and he and Rolf shook hands. "Let's just have a good time here."

"Agreed." Rolf replied,

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the sandy beach in the north end of the resort, Lani was practicing at a beach court with Bridget and Emily. She is preparing for tomorrow's Mushroom Cup final against Princess Peach. Emily was hitting balls softly over to Lani to have her practice the baseline strokes. Bridget, who is positioned at the net, would occasionally hit the ball back to Lani. At times, Lani would rush to the net and engage in net play.<p>

The girls were in their swimwear as they practiced. Many Toads and Koopa Troopas were watching with great interest. Some were even whooping and tossing balls back over to Emily.

After a good half-an-hour of practice, the girls were given a round of applause. The Toads and the Koopa Troopas gave Lani good luck wishes, and then they went to go swim.

"That was fun!" Lani cried,

"Totally!" Bridget agreed,

"You've improved quite a bit." Emily smiled at Lani, "I know you'll do well in the Mushroom Cup final."

"Thanks, guys!" Lani cried, "I'll do my absolute best to win that trophy!"

"You know... You never told us about those trials you had to go through." Emily said as the girls went to sit down on a pair of full-body chairs. "What are those all about?"

"I'm not really supposed to tell you, but..." Lani said, somewhat worried, "Our little tribe in Laguna Island hold tennis match trials in order to ascend the throne. This is only restricted for those who are related to the king by blood."

"I see... And King Jaran is related to you by blood?" Bridget asked,

"Yes." Lani answered, "He's my grandpa. He consults the spirits of Laguna Island to determine the exact goals of the trials. You guys came in when I finished the first trial. I want to thank you guys again for helping me in the second trial."

"No problem!" Emily cried,

"Anytime!" Bridget agreed,

"By me losing to you, I failed on the third trial." Lani continued, "But King Jaran told me of the fourth trial, which is to join this group and learn new things from each of you. I have completed that and now this final match serves as the fifth trial."

"Win the Mushroom Cup..." Bridget began,

"And you become Queen of Laguna Island!" Emily cried

"That's right!" Lani cried, but her expression began to change, "But... What if I have to deal with another trial?"

"Huh?" Emily and Bridget began to feel concerned.

"I've gone through a lot to get to where I am today." Lani said, "I've always thought that anything good can happen. But, what if I have to go through one more trial to become queen? And even then... What if I do not like the crown that I wear?"

"You're not sure if you're going to like the outcome?" Emily asked,

Lani nodded and then said, "I'll start to feel that I have so many problems that I'm concerned about."

Emily then said, "To tell you the truth, I was concerned with how my relationship with Hugo would go because we live apart. But starting and joining this club made us closer than ever."

Emily looked up in the sky. "Sometimes Hugo can be a bit immature. But I love him, because he's cute and lovable. At the same time, his skills match my own. Plus we knew each other for a very long time."

"Wow..." Bridget said, "I actually admire Troy... I don't know why... He is so much fun, yet... He can be a bit cocky. Truth be told, I never really fell in love with the boys at Jocksford."

"Ah." Emily said, "What about you, Lani? Do you know anyone that you like?"

"Umm..." Lani said, "Not really... I don't really have too many guy friends outside the tribe..."

"Oh..." Bridget said, somewhat disappointed

Lani smiled again. "Thanks, Bridget and Emily..."

"For what?" Emily asked,

"For boosting my confidence." Lani replied, "I feel like I am ready! Not only to win the Mushroom Cup, but also to take my place as Queen of Laguna Island!"

* * *

><p>That evening, Gloria looked down from the balcony in her hotel room. She sighed sadly and said, "I never knew that I was too good, even in doubles play. I have beaten everyone back home, and they took the loss very well... But... I feel horrible after beating Daisy and Birdo. I won, but... Why don't I feel happy?"<p>

On the ground, Suzuki was running around. Soon, he saw Gloria and cried, "Hey, Gloria!"

Gloria snapped out of her trance and looked down. The moment she saw Suzuki she turned her head away.

"Gloria! Please listen!" Suzuki cried from the floor, "We have our opponents in the final!"

"I don't care..." Gloria replied coldly, and turned around

"Well..." Suzuki cried. His expression drastically changed to rage and anger, "You better listen up! You do nothing but treat me like dirt!"

Suzuki continued to rant. "I also have been noticing that you're not taking pity on your opponents! Everyone else did during their matches! You left Baby Mario and Daisy crying! You left Yoshi and Birdo feeling bad for themselves! Not only that, I stayed behind to cheer them up!"

Gloria heard that and knew that Suzuki hit a nerve. She did not know that Suzuki stayed behind to cheer up her team's opponents. "Y... You did?" Gloria asked as she turned around

"Yes!" Suzuki yelled, "I made them smile with every trick in the book!"

"Hey! Buddy!" Someone cried from far away, "Shut up over there! We're trying to sleep!"

Suzuki grew embarrassed and sighed. Gloria started to giggle. Suzuki saw the giggle and cried, "What are you laughing about?"

"You're such a lovable buffoon!" Gloria answered, now content, "I didn't know you had that skill... I'm sorry for treating you like dirt."

"It's OK, Gloria..." Suzuki replied, somewhat bashfully, "We forgive and we forget, right?"

"Ya." Gloria agreed, "So... Who are we playing against in the final?"

"Uhh..." Suzuki began, trying not to be forgetful, "Well... We're facing this ghost who calls himself 'Boo' and his partner is that fat man we met when we came..."

"You mean... Wario?" Gloria asked,

"Yes!" Suzuki cried, "They beat Toad and Princess Peach in their match earlier tonight!"

Gloria gasped and she thought, "I know I would defeat them easily, but... I think I'll need Suzuki's help if I am going to take them down."

She then said, "Let's do it, partner!"

"Whoopee!" Suzuki cried and did a dance.

Gloria thought, "I'm glad that I feel good again. I think it was right that Suzuki and I are together as a doubles team. I know Boo and Wario are good, but I think everything will work out in our favour..."


	15. Hot Shot Mayhem

A/N: Not much else to say... This is the final in doubles land.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Hot Shot Mayhem<p>

The very next day, the hard court stadium was packed with 25,000 people, flocking in their seats. It was finals day, as the Mushroom Cup tournament concludes with two championship matches held today.

The singles championship match will see two princesses battle for the Mushroom Cup title. Princess Peach, who represents the Mushroom Kingdom, will go up against Lani, who represents Laguna Island and the Love Tennis Club. Peach easily defeated Colin and Amorette to reach the final. Lani had won hard-fought matches against Paratroopa and Yoshi to make it to the final. History could be made as Lani could become the youngest person to win a Mushroom Kingdom tournament...

Then, there's the doubles championship match. Suzuki & Gloria, the team representing the Love Tennis Club, reached the final after defeating the team of Yoshi & Baby Mario and the team of Princess Daisy & Birdo. The team of Boo & Wario awaits them after beating the team of Toad & Princess Peach.

After everyone settled in, the P.A. Announcer called, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! Today is finals day as the Mushroom Cup tournament concludes with two championship matches! First, we'll start off with the doubles championship match!"

"First team to enter, they are representatives of the Love Tennis Club. They have proven to be an unstoppable force to be reckoned with, and their beginnings dated back to playing golf! Please welcome to the court, the hyper Japanese man and the Wonderlady herself, Suzuki and Gloria!"

Suzuki and Gloria entered the court, both as happy as a clam. They waved to the cheering crowd. A group of Toads held signs. They were a mosaic for a picture of Suzuki. They flipped it over to reveal a picture of Gloria.

"I can't wait!" Suzuki cried, "We could be champions! People will adore us!"

"You're right, Suzuki!" Gloria replied, smiling "We can do this! I... How you say... Got your back when you got mine."

"You got it!" Suzuki cried,

"Whooo! Go Suzuki! Go Gloria!" The Love Tennis Club cheered from the stands

The P.A. Announcer cried, "The other team to appear on the court, they represent the Mushroom Kingdom with cunning and trickery! Their serving game and teamwork are what brought them here today! Put your hands together for... The Little Ghost that we said that couldn't and the most vile fat man you all know and love... Boo and Wario!"

Just then, a racket with a sky blue curvy raindrop on the mesh appeared. "Uhh..." The P.A. Announcer called, "Where are Boo and Wario? And how come that racket is floating by itself?"

All of a sudden... POOF! A ghost with black eyes and fangs appeared! "Wah, ha, ha, ha!" Someone cried,

A fat man with a lightning bolt mustache, a yellow shirt with a matching hat, purple overalls, green curvy boots and gloves with the letter W on them appeared on the court with a green racket with a purple W on the mesh. "So, he's Wario." Troy recognized, "I'll take him on easily!"

"You all like-a the trick we-a pulled?" Wario cried as the crowd applauded, "Don't-a worry. There's-a lot-a more for everyone!"

The ghost, fittingly named Boo, cackled in agreement. The P.A. Announcer cried, "Now for the umpire of this match, he has called more championship matches than any referee combined, assuming that he's not playing, of course... He's everything from a tennis player to a kart racer, but he began as a plumber. Please give a round of applause for the legendary Mario!"

A short man with the unmistakeable red cap and a blue jacket waved to the crowd as they applauded and cheered for who they called 'The Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom'. They know his reputation for saving Princess Peach from Bowser and his Koopa Troopa brigade.

"There's a change of rules I should mention." The P.A. Announcer said, "The championship matches are 3-set and 2-game matches. Whoever wins 2 out of the 3 sets first wins the match and the Mushroom Cup! Now, let the match begin!"

Mario climbed up to the umpire's chair. He looked at both teams. He looked at Boo and Wario. They respectively cackled and growled to show they're ready. Mario then looked at Suzuki and Gloria. Gloria raised her hand up high and Suzuki bent his back and raised his arm to show they're ready.

Mario took out a coin. He pointed at the heads side, and then pointed to Suzuki and Gloria. He then rotated the coin, pointed at the tails side, and then pointed at Boo and Wario. He then flipped the coin. Once it hit the ground, Mario took a look. He saw that it was heads. Mario tossed a pair of tennis balls to Suzuki.

"Thank you, Mario." Suzuki said upon receiving the tennis balls. "Here we gooooo!"

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Boo barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball flew past Boo and Wario. "Naturally..." Gloria mused,

"15-Love." Mario called,

Suzuki tossed the tennis ball in the air and hit it with his racket. Unfortunately, the ball hit well outside the right service zone, making a bomb with legs explode. "Fault." Mario called,

Suzuki grumbled as he tried again. "You can do it!" Hugo cried as Mario tossed Suzuki another pair of tennis balls,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Wario did a hard volley to get the ball back to the other side. Gloria jumped to try to smash it back, but the ball flew past her. She turned to see Suzuki and thought, "Come on, Suzuki!"

Suzuki did a hard topspin shot to send the ball back to Wario. Wario volleyed the ball to Gloria. She volleyed it back to him. Wario hit a high volley on it and Gloria did an overhead smash that made the ball zoom past both Boo and Wario.

"Thanks for the save, Suzuki." Gloria praised,

"No problem!" Suzuki cried,

"30-Love." Mario called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Boo barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. Boo barely grazed it again as the ball flew in the air. "I'll take this one!" Gloria cried as the ball came to her,

She then did an overhead smash to smack the ball past Boo and Wario. "Great!" Gloria cried,

"40-Love." Mario called as he tossed Suzuki another pair of tennis balls,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Wario did a hard volley to get the ball back to the other side. Gloria did an easy overhead smash to get the ball zooming past Wario. "Not-a this time!" Wario cried and did a hard volley to send the ball back to the other side.

Gloria knew the ball was coming to her. She jumped up and tried an overhead smash... But she missed! She turned to Suzuki! "Get it!" She yelled,

Suzuki did a hard volley to get the ball on the other side. Boo did an easy overhead smash to make the ball zoom past Suzuki and Gloria. "I don't miss!" Suzuki yelled and did a hard topspin shot to get the ball to Wario.

Wario hit the ball back with a hard topspin shot. Suzuki hit a hard volley that flew past Boo and Wario. The crowd clapped.

"Game, Suzuki, Gloria." Mario called,

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both teams switched sides. Mario then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Boo.<p>

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki tried to hit it but became shocked when he missed his swing. "Whaat?" He cried when he saw what the ball was doing. It curved after it bounced!

"Oh no..." Gloria thought as she saw Boo's wicked serve. "I have to watch out for that."

"15-Love." Mario called,

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria got enough of the ball and hit it high. Wario did an overhead smash when the ball came to him and it zoomed past Suzuki and Gloria. "Oh yeah!" Wario cried happily

"30-Love." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Boo.

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki tried to hit it but he missed his swing again. "How is that possible?" Suzuki cried after realizing the ball was curving away after the bounce.

"Stop missing those kinds of serves!" Gloria yelled,

"40-Love." Mario called,

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned the curvy serve back towards Wario. He volleyed the ball to Suzuki. Suzuki did a well-controlled drop shot which reached Wario. Wario did a high volley to get the ball to Suzuki. Suzuki did a backhand stroke to hit the ball back, only to hit the... "Net." Mario called,

Suzuki cried, "Why?" He engaged into a seizure and fell on his back.

"It's all right, Suzuki." Gloria smiled as she kneeled down and comforted him, "We'll get 'em next time."

"Game, Boo, Wario." Mario called,

* * *

><p>After Suzuki recovered, which only took one or two minutes to do, Mario gave Gloria two tennis balls. Gloria prepared herself to serve.<p>

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Boo got enough of the ball to send it up high. Gloria yelled, "Go for it, Suzuki!"

Suzuki waited and he did an overhead smash to send the ball whizzing past Boo and Wario. "And we score!" Suzuki cried as he did a small dance with his hips

"15-Love." Mario called,

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Wario hit it high and hard. Suzuki did another overhead smash, only the ball was flown... "Out." Mario called as the ball was bounced out of bounds.

"Oh no!" Suzuki cried as he slumped down,

"15-All." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Gloria

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Boo got enough of the ball to send it up high once again. Gloria yelled, "Go for it, Suzuki!"

Suzuki waited and he did an overhead smash. The ball smashed Wario's face and he growled. "You-a mine, white man!" Wario growled at Suzuki

"30-15." Mario called,

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Wario hit it with a hard volley to Suzuki. Suzuki chopped the ball past Boo and Wario. "Feeling goody!" Suzuki cried as he jumped and did a pose while standing on one leg,

"40-15." Mario called as he gave two more tennis balls to Gloria,

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Boo got enough of the ball to send it up high. Gloria yelled, "Smash it!"

Suzuki waited and he did an overhead smash to send the ball whizzing past Boo and Wario. "It worked!" Suzuki cried,

"Way to go, Suzuki!" Gloria cried,

"Game, Suzuki, Gloria." Mario called,

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both teams switched sides. Mario then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Wario. "Well then, white-a man and Wonderlady," Wario cried, "It's-a my turn to serve! Get-a ready for da best!"<p>

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit a hard volley to send the ball to Boo. Boo volleyed it back to Suzuki. Suzuki hit the hard harder, but it was high enough for Boo to hit it with an overhead smash. Suzuki managed to hit the ball back to Boo. The two engaged in a rally.

"That Suzuki character is fighting a barrage of balls like a volley of arrows." Toshi observed, "It's only a matter of time before he breaks through."

"You're right, Toshi." Amorette remarked, "That Boo is wailing Suzuki hard with volley after volley and smash after smash. But, I see he's so determined to break through."

Toshi then felt something. He looked down to see... A hand that belongs to Amorette over his. He looked at her and noticed that her expression indicates that she has found her potential 'man of the Victor Mansion'.

Toshi knows that he has so many retainers at the Shiranui Castle, but he never really considered that he needed a female successor. He started to blush, but quickly snapped out of his trance and cried, "Oops! Sorry."

Amorette looked down at her hand and cried, "I'm sorry, too!" She pulled it away from Toshi. They both chuckled in embarrassment.

Finally, Suzuki hit a long topspin shot that sent the ball flying past Boo and Wario. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cheered quickly,

"Love-15." Mario called,

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit a hard volley to send the ball high up to Boo. Boo cackled and did an overhead smash to send the ball whizzing past Suzuki and Gloria. "15-All." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Wario

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit a hard volley to send the ball to Boo. Boo volleyed it back to Suzuki. Suzuki hit the hard harder, but it was high enough for Boo to hit it with an overhead smash. Suzuki managed to hit the ball back to Boo. The two engaged in a rally, which included returns from Gloria and Wario.

"Come on, Suzuki and Gloria!" Colin said to himself as he observed them both, "You're the stars of the court, so try your best!"

Finally, Boo did an overhead smash on the ball... And it hit Gloria's face! She growled at Wario and wanted to rush at him, but she knew better. "You'll pay dearly for wrecking my beautiful face!" Gloria angrily cried before being restrained by Suzuki

"That was-a revenge for-a hitting me first!" Wario cried and then laughed wickedly, "Now, we're-a even!"

"30-15." Mario called,

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit a hard volley to send it over to Boo. Boo hit the ball back to Suzuki. Another long rally engaged between both sides.

Finally, Suzuki hit a volley that sent the ball far out Boo and Wario's reach. "30-All." Mario called and tossed Wario two more tennis balls.

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit a hard topspin shot, which made the ball easily elude Boo and Wario. "30-40." Mario called,

"That first set is all you, guys!" Hugo cried, "Win it big for us!"

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit a hard volley to send it over to Boo. Boo hit the ball back to Suzuki. Suzuki hit the ball back and angled it that it was well out of reach for Boo and Wario. "We got it!" Suzuki cried as the crowd applauded,

"Game & Set, Suzuki, Gloria." Mario called

* * *

><p>Suzuki looked at Gloria. She was down and depressed while she was sitting at the bench. "Hey, Gloria..." Suzuki began, "Are you OK?"<p>

Gloria said, "Don't look at me."

"Gloria, please..." Suzuki asked, in the most sincere way that he can.

She looked up and revealed her face to him. She was crying, but her cheek was as red as a fire hydrant. She began to bawl and hug Suzuki.

"It's OK, Gloria..." Suzuki said, trying his absolute best to console her, "I know it hurts and your face is like a rare treasure."

"R-really?" Gloria replied, feeling a bit better, "I'm... Flattered."

"That ghost and that fat man will definitely pay for what they did!" Suzuki angrily said, referring to Boo and Wario "That was a mean trick they played and we will stop them!"

Gloria stopped sniffling and cried, "Oh, Suzuki! I never knew you were this bold!"

Suzuki chuckled in embarrassment and said, "Why, thank you."

* * *

><p>After the ten minute break, both teams stepped back on the court. Mario climbed back up on the umpire's chair. When he sat down, Mario tossed to Suzuki a pair of tennis balls.<p>

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Boo barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball flew past Boo and Wario. "Naturally..." Gloria mused,

"15-Love." Mario called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Wario barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine again!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball smacked Boo in the face and he dropped down. "Hmph!" Gloria cried to Wario, "Don't you dare do what I just did to your ghost friend or it'll happen to you..."

"30-Love." Mario called as he gave Suzuki two more tennis balls.

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Boo barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball flew past Boo and Wario. "You never learn, do you?" Gloria mused,

"40-Love." Mario called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it in his racket. It hit the top of the net and landed in the right service zone. "Let." Mario called, "First Serve."

Mario tossed two more tennis balls to Suzuki. Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the right service zone. Wario hit the ball back with a hard volley that made it zip past Gloria. Suzuki hit the ball towards Boo. Boo then volleyed the ball... And it hit Gloria's face again!

"I swear..." Gloria growled seething with anger, "I'll get you for that!"

Boo simply cackled. "40-15." Mario called,

Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Boo barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball flew past Boo and Wario. "That'll work..." Gloria said, somewhat satisfied

"Game, Suzuki, Gloria." Mario called,

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both teams switched sides. Mario then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Boo.<p>

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki returned the ball to Wario. Wario did a hard volley and Suzuki tried to hit it back, but by the second bounce, it was too late. "Oh yeah!" Wario cried as he pumped his fist

"15-Love." Mario called,

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria got enough of the ball and hit it high. Wario did an overhead smash when the ball came to him and it zoomed past Suzuki and Gloria. "Oh yeah!" Wario cried happily

"30-Love." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Boo.

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki tried to hit it but he missed his swing again. "Cursed curvy ball!" Suzuki cried,

Gloria sighed, "This could be a long match..."

"40-Love." Mario called,

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned the curvy serve back towards Wario. He volleyed the ball to Suzuki. Suzuki did a well-controlled drop shot which reached Wario. Wario did a high volley to get the ball to Suzuki. Suzuki did a backhand stroke to hit the ball back. This time, the ball eluded Boo and Wario. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cried,

"40-15." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Boo.

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki tried to hit it but he missed his swing once again. "Nooooooo!" Suzuki bawled,

"Game, Boo, Wario." Mario called,

* * *

><p>Mario gave Gloria two tennis balls. Gloria prepared herself to serve.<p>

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Boo hit the ball with a good volley to Suzuki. Suzuki volleyed the ball out of Boo and Wario's reach. "15-Love." Mario called,

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Wario hit the ball with a good, hard volley to Suzuki. Suzuki was once again equal to the task as he volleyed the ball out of Boo and Wario's reach. "Feeling goody!" He cried as he shook his hips

"30-Love." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Gloria

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Boo got enough of the ball to send it up high. Gloria yelled, "Smash it!"

Suzuki waited and he did an overhead smash to send the ball whizzing past Boo and Wario. "It worked!" Suzuki cried,

"40-Love." Mario called,

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Wario hit it with a hard volley to Suzuki. Suzuki volleyed the ball to Boo. The two exchanged volleys until Boo hit the ball high. Suzuki did an overhead smash to zip the ball past Boo and Wario. "All right, Suzuki!" Gloria cried, "We can do this!"

"Game, Suzuki, Gloria." Mario called,

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both teams switched sides. Mario then tossed a pair of tennis balls to Wario. "My turn again!" Wario cried, "Let's-a see you stop-a these!"<p>

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki got enough of the ball to send it up high. Boo did an overhead smash and the ball zipped past Suzuki and Gloria. Boo cackled happily. "15-Love." Mario called,

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit a hard volley to send the ball high up to Boo. Boo cackled and did an overhead smash to send the ball whizzing past Suzuki and Gloria once again. "30-Love." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Wario

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit a hard volley to send the ball to Boo. Boo volleyed it back to Suzuki. Suzuki hit the hard harder, but it was high enough for Boo to hit it with an overhead smash. Suzuki managed to hit the ball back to Boo. The two engaged in a rally, which included returns from Gloria and Wario. Finally, Boo did an overhead smash on the ball... And it hit Gloria's face! She growled at Boo and yelled, "I've had enough!" She rushed towards them, but Suzuki held her back.

"Not now!" Suzuki cried, "Not in the middle of the match!"

Both Boo and Wario chuckled at Gloria's extremely enraged expression. Her eyes were red like fire in a burning building. She was huffing and puffing like a locomotive train. It took her two minutes to calm herself down.

Mario then called, "40-Love."

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit a hard volley to send the ball high up to Boo. Boo cackled and did an overhead smash to send the ball whizzing past Suzuki and Gloria yet again.

"Game, Boo, Wario." Mario called and then he said, "Tiebreaker."

* * *

><p>Suzuki thought, "We can make it! We just need to beat the ghost and that fat man and win that trophy!"<p>

Gloria thought, "I can't wait to see the look on those idiots' faces when we beat them! It'll be our ultimate revenge!"

Boo did not think of anything. His face remained scary as a vampire ready to drink blood from its victim. But, Boo is not tasting blood... Even though he is silently enchanted by Gloria's beauty. He is tasting victory by keeping the match going and his team winning the Mushroom Cup.

Wario thought, "We-a hurting Wonderlady so bad! I'm-a gonna keep hurting her... Because I'm-a Wario! And I'm-a gonna win!"

Mario gave two tennis balls to Suzuki. Suzuki tossed the ball up and smacked it with his racket. It bounced inside the left service zone. Boo barely grazed it as the ball flew up in the air. Gloria cried, "Mine!"

She rushed where the ball is and did an overhead smash. The ball flew past Boo and Wario. "Naturally..." Gloria mused,

"1-0." Mario called as he gave a pair of tennis balls to Boo.

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria returned the curvy serve back towards Wario. He volleyed the ball to Suzuki. Suzuki did a well-controlled drop shot which reached Wario. Wario did a high volley to get the ball to Suzuki. Suzuki did a backhand stroke to hit the ball back. This time, the ball eluded Boo and Wario. "Yes, yes!" Suzuki cried,

"2-0." Mario called,

Boo tossed a ball up and hit it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit it with a hard volley and it went to Wario. Wario hit the ball back to Suzuki. Suzuki hit a hard topspin shot to send the ball back to Wario. They both engaged in a long rally.

Finally, Suzuki hit a long topspin shot to send the ball over to Boo. Boo then hit the ball back. Gloria saw the opportunity and did an overhead smash on the ball. The ball smacked Boo in the face! "NOW we're even!" Gloria retorted,

Wario growled and cried, "We a-will get you!"

"3-0." Mario called,

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both teams switched sides. He then gave Gloria two tennis balls. Gloria prepared herself to serve.<p>

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the left service zone. Boo got enough of the ball to send it up high. Gloria yelled, "Go for it, Suzuki!"

Suzuki waited and he did an overhead smash to send the ball whizzing past Boo and Wario. "And we score!" Suzuki cried as he did a small dance with his hips

"4-0." Mario called,

Gloria tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced in the right service zone. Wario hit the ball with a good, hard volley to Suzuki. Suzuki was once again equal to the task as he volleyed the ball out of Boo and Wario's reach. "Feeling goody!" He cried as he shook his hips

"5-0." Mario called as he tossed two tennis balls to Wario.

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Gloria hit a hard volley to send it over to Boo. Boo hit the ball back to Suzuki. Another long rally engaged between both sides.

Finally, Suzuki hit a volley that sent the ball far out Boo and Wario's reach. "6-0." Mario called

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both teams switched sides.<p>

The crowd clapped briefly and in a rhythm. Suzuki and Gloria knew it means something. They both looked at each other and said at the same time, "Championship Point."

"You ready?" Gloria cried to Wario

Wario tossed the ball up and smashed it with his racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Suzuki hit a hard topspin shot, which made the ball easily elude Boo and Wario. The crowd erupted like a volcano.

"Game, Set & Match, Suzuki, Gloria." Mario called,

Gloria cheered with so much glee that she hopped on Suzuki and gave him a big hug! "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Suzuki cried as he toppled over and fell on his back.

Wario grew angry and stomped his left foot. Boo cackled sadly and disappeared, dropping his racket.

"Oh, you big buffoon!" Gloria cried as she got off of Suzuki and pulled him up. They both are waving to everyone in the crowd. They both were speechless of what is happening to them right now.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, a trophy was being presented on the court. It was a simple gold trophy with a picture of a mushroom on the outside. Suzuki held it high in the air. Gloria clapped and pointed at Suzuki while still waving. He then passed the trophy to Gloria. She kissed and raised it high in the air, while Suzuki did a funny pose while pointing at her.<p>

Suzuki and Gloria were well-known in the golfing world and in the tennis world. They have represented the Love Tennis Club to a major degree. The Hyper Japanese man and the Wonderlady, Suzuki and Gloria are the Mushroom Cup champions!


	16. History Being Made

Chapter 16: History Being Made

An hour after the doubles match concluded, the P.A. Announcer cried, "Ladies and gentlemen... This is the main event! This tournament has been sponsored by Mario Star and the Dubno Company. Now... It is time... For the singles championship match... For the Mushroom Cup!"

"We are now ready to introduce our players. First to enter the court, this tennis player has won the hearts and minds of the Mushroom Kingdom's citizens with her excellent shot placements. Now, she's back for another title in her fifth finals appearance! Making her way to the court is our lovely Princess Peach!"

Princess Peach entered the court, waving to everyone in the crowd. The crowd cheered for their princess. She waited on one side of the court.

"Now, making her way to the court is the tomboyish princess of Laguna Island. Her raw tennis abilities and stupendous reflexes have proved to be great assets in the world of tennis, where her name is quickly gaining attention. She's made history as the youngest competitor in the Mushroom Cup. Now, she hopes to make history as the youngest Mushroom Cup champion in her first finals appearance! Please put your hands together for the Bright-eyed Tropical Princess herself... Lani!"

Lani walked towards the court and everyone in the audience cheered for her. "Thanks, everyone!" She cried, "I'll do my best!" She went to the other side of the court.

The P.A. Announcer cried, "Now for the umpire of this match, he has called more championship matches than any referee combined, assuming that he's not playing, of course... He's everything from a tennis player to a kart racer, but he began as a plumber. Please give a round of applause for the legendary Mario!"

Mario stepped out and got another standing ovation from the crowd. Everyone cheered for Mario as he walked over and climbed up to the umpire's chair.

The P.A. Announcer said, "Just a reminder that the championship match is a 3-set and 2-game match. Whoever wins 2 out of the 3 sets first wins the match and the Mushroom Cup! Now, let the match begin!"

Mario looked at both Lani and Princess Peach. He looked at Peach first. She replied, "Ready, Mario!"

Mario looked at Lani next. She cried as she did a peace sign with her left index and middle fingers, "Well... Here goes!"

Mario took out a coin. He pointed at the heads side, and then pointed to Princess Peach. He then rotated the coin, pointed at the tails side, and then pointed at Lani. He then flipped the coin. Once it hit the ground, Mario took a look. He saw that it was tails. Mario tossed a pair of tennis balls to Lani.

"Here we go!" Lani cried,

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball flew down the middle of the court and bounced just outside the left service zone. "Fault." Mario called as the middle bomb with legs that was behind Peach exploded.

Lani tossed the second ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that made it go out of Peach's reach. "Feeling good!" Lani cried,

"15-Love." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Lani.

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke. This time, Peach got the ball through a hard slice stroke. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stoke. Peach dived for the ball, but she missed. Lani hummed happily.

"30-Love." Mario called,

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit the ball with a hard slice stroke. Peach swung her racket to hit it, but she missed. "40-Love." Mario called as he gave two more tennis balls to Lani.

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke. This time, Peach got the ball through a hard slice stroke. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stoke. Peach dived for the ball, but she missed. "I did it!" Lani cried as she spun around,

"Game, Lani." Mario called,

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both competitors switched sides. He then gave Peach two tennis balls.<p>

"Thank you, Mario." Peach said as she walked to her side's baseline.

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani returned it with a hard volley. Peach hit the ball back with a hard topspin shot. Lani could not get the ball back. "Nice!" Peach cried happily as she jumped up,

"15-Love." Mario called,

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani returned it with a hard slice shot. Peach dived for the ball, but she missed. Lani laughed gleefully. "15-All." Mario called as he gave Peach two more tennis balls.

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani returned it with another hard slice shot. Peach dived for the ball, but she missed yet again. Lani cried, "Are you OK, princess?"

"I'll be all right." Peach replied, "Thank you for asking."

"15-30." Mario called,

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani returned it with a hard slice shot. Peach managed to return the ball with a quick volley. Lani then hit a hard topspin shot that made the ball go out of Peach's reach. Lani hummed happily.

"15-40." Mario called as he gave Peach two more tennis balls.

"You can do it, Lani!" Bridget cried from the stands, "This set is all you!"

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani returned it with a hard topspin shot. Peach dived for the ball, but she missed once again. The Love Tennis Club cheered for their teammate as the rest of the crowd simply clapped.

"Game & Set, Lani." Mario called,

* * *

><p>Lani sat on her bench. She looked at the sky and thought, "Grandpa... If you are watching me, I want to let you know that I am making you proud... Not only as princess, not only as your granddaughter, but as the new queen of Laguna Island. Please watch over me as I finish this match, win the Mushroom Cup and complete the final trial to become queen."<p>

"Hey..." Someone said, "Are you OK?"

Lani gasped as she looked at the speaker. It was Princess Peach. "Oh... Princess Peach," Lani cried, "You startled me!"

"I'm sorry..." Peach apologized

"It's OK." Lani chuckled,

"I just noticed you looked up at the sky sadly." Peach said, "What's on your mind?"

Lani answered her question by asking another, saying, "Are you happy ruling the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Why, yes." Peach answered, "At times, I do feel it is in turmoil when Bowser kidnaps me. But... I'm happy to have Mario around to come and save me."

She then asked Lani, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not really supposed to tell you, but..." Lani said, somewhat worried, "Our little tribe in Laguna Island hold tennis match trials in order to ascend the throne. This is only restricted for those who are related to the king by blood."

"I see... And this King Jaran is related to you by blood?" Peach asked,

"Yes." Lani answered, "He's my grandpa. He consults the spirits of Laguna Island to determine the exact goals of the trials. The Love Tennis Club came in when I finished the first trial. I'm happy that they helped me out in the second trial, when I had to go through a doubles match. My friend, Odin, couldn't play because of an injury he took from a wild boar."

"That's awful!" Peach cried,

"I failed on the third trial which was to face a Love Tennis Club member in a singles match. I ended up losing." Lani continued, "But King Jaran told me of the fourth trial, which is to join that group and learn new things from each of my newfound friends. I have completed that and now this final match serves as the fifth trial."

"Win the Mushroom Cup..." Peach started to piece together, "And you become Queen of Laguna Island!"

"That's right!" Lani cried, but her expression began to change, "But... What if I have to deal with another trial?"

"Huh?" Peach began to feel concerned.

"I've gone through a lot to get to where I am today." Lani said, "I've always thought that anything good can happen. But, what if I have to go through one more trial to become queen? And even then... What if I do not like the crown that I wear?"

"You're not sure if you're going to like the outcome?" Peach asked,

Lani nodded and then thought, "Didn't Emily ask this question to me?"

Peach said, "I had to deal with a lot of difficulties, too. Before I became a princess and even now. But, I am still a happy person because I have Mario and his friends to watch over me... To keep me safe from Bowser."

"I'm glad that I heard your story, Lani." Peach continued, "I know it's been a struggle for you and I fully support you in this quest. I'll put a good word to this King Jaran to let you become queen... Regardless of today's outcome."

"You will?" Lani cried,

Peach nodded and then said, "But I would like to see more from you..."

Lani nodded and then said, "I promise!"

* * *

><p>After the ten minute break, both players stepped back on the court. Mario climbed back up on the umpire's chair. When he sat down, Mario tossed to Lani a pair of tennis balls.<p>

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball hit the net. "Fault." Mario called,

Lani tossed the second ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit it back to Peach with a topspin shot. Peach then hit the ball with a hard slice stroke. Both players engaged in a baseline rally.

"Both princesses are really into it." Emily commented from the stands

"Their baseline strokes on ball look like they're passing to each other from basket to basket!" Bridget commented, "They just don't miss!"

Finally, Lani did a hard topspin shot that was wide enough for Peach to miss it. "15-Love." Mario called as he gave Lani two tennis balls.

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit it back to Peach with a topspin shot. The ball whizzed past a diving Peach. "30-Love." Mario called,

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Peach returned the ball back with another short volley. Lani hit it back to Peach with another topspin shot. The ball whizzed past a diving Peach and she missed again. "40-Love." Mario called as he gave Lani two more tennis balls.

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a hard topspin shot that Lani could not reach, even when she jumped. "OK!" Peach happily cried as she jumped

"40-15." Mario called,

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit it back to Peach with a topspin shot. Peach then hit the ball with a hard slice stroke. Both players engaged in a baseline rally. Finally, Lani mistimed a shot and the ball flew into the crowd. "Out." Mario called,

Lani grumbled as she got two more tennis balls from Mario. "40-30." Mario called,

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a hard topspin shot. Lani hit the ball with a hard stroke of her own, but she applied too much which sent the ball... "Out." Mario called, seeing where the ball go out of bounds.

"Happens." Lani cheerfully said with her tongue sticking out

"Deuce." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to Lani.

Lani tossed a ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball flew down the middle of the court and bounced just outside the left service zone. "Fault." Mario called as the middle bomb with legs that was behind Peach exploded.

Lani grumbled, tossed the second ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that made it go out of Peach's reach. "Feeling good!" Lani cried,

"Advantage, Lani." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to her.

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Peach returned the ball back with another hard topspin shot that Lani could not reach, even when she jumped. "Nice!" Peach happily cried as she jumped

"Deuce again." Mario called,

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke that made it go out of Peach's reach. "Advantage, Lani." Mario called as he tossed two more tennis balls to her.

Lani tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Peach returned the ball back with a short volley. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stroke. This time, Peach got the ball through a hard slice stroke. Lani hit the ball with a hard topspin stoke. Peach dived for the ball, but she missed. "I did it!" Lani cried as she spun around,

"Game, Lani." Mario called,

* * *

><p>"Change court." Mario called as both competitors switched sides. He then gave Peach two tennis balls.<p>

"Thank you, Mario." Peach said as she walked to her side's baseline.

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani hit it with a hard topspin shot that was well out of reach for the diving Peach. "Love-15." Mario called,

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani swung her racket to get the ball, but she missed. "Nice!" Peach cried happily and jumped up

"15-All." Mario called as he gave two more tennis balls to Peach

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani hit it with a hard topspin shot that was well out of reach for the diving Peach. She missed the ball again as a result. "15-30." Mario called,

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani returned the ball back with a short volley. Peach hit it back to Lani with a topspin shot. Lani then hit the ball with a hard slice stroke. Both players engaged in a baseline rally.

"That little girl is really in control!" Amorette admitted, "How come I didn't play as good as her when I faced the princess?"

"She remained in control for the battle, which is something you lack." Toshi answered,

"I lack control?" Amorette cried out, "I was perfectly in control!"

"You lack control in your emotions." Toshi replied, in a calm and collective manner "Lani may have doubts and we heard from her through this tournament, but she knew very well that she is keeping them in line and not distracting her. I don't know what was going through her head, but she is not letting that hurt her."

Amorette then thought, "Toshi's right... I've been focusing so much on me making amends with the Toads that I forgot that I shouldn't let it affect me. He spoke those words like a true samurai. I don't know why, but... I'm in love with him..."

Finally, Lani hit a hard stroke that made the ball elude Peach. "15-40." Mario called as he gave Peach two more tennis balls.

The crowd clapped briefly and in a rhythm. Lani knew it means something. She looked up and said, "Championship Point."

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the left service zone. Lani returned it with a hard volley. Peach hit the ball back with a hard topspin shot. Lani hit the ball over to Peach through a hard topspin shot. Not did it miss Peach, but it also went... "Out." Mario called as he saw the ball bounce out of bounds.

"Aww..." Lani cried, somewhat upset.

"30-40." Mario called,

"Come on, Lani!" Emily cried,

"You can it put it away here!" Hugo hollered,

Peach tossed the ball up and hit it with her racket. The ball bounced inside the right service zone. Lani returned it with a hard slice shot. Peach dived for the ball, but she missed. The crowd erupted like a volcano. "Yay! It worked!" Lani cried,

"Game, Set & Match, Lani." Mario called,

Lani started to drop her body to the floor, stomach-side up. She began to tear up and cry. She screamed, "I did it! I won! I can't believe it! I passed the trial!"

Peach, instead of tripping over, falling and crying, "Oh no. I lost...", was clapping for Lani. She thought, "I'm so proud of her... She won!" She began to tear up herself. She ran right to Lani, picked her up and gave her a big hug.

* * *

><p>Shortly afterwards, a trophy was being presented on the court. It was a simple gold trophy with a picture of a mushroom on the outside. Lani lifted up the trophy as everyone in the stadium cheered for her. She then placed it down and called for all of Love Tennis friends over for a photo op.<p>

Hugo, Emily, Troy, Bridget, Colin, Amorette, Toshi, Fong, Sam, Rolf, Zeta, Suzuki and Gloria went in the court to join Lani for a quick photo spread. "OK, guys!" A Toad holding a camera cried, "Say Koopa!"

"Koopa!" Everyone cried before... CLICK!

Lani made her mark in the Mushroom Kingdom. Not only that, she has represented the Love Tennis Club to a major degree. She also fulfilled her destiny to become Queen of Laguna Island. The Bright-eyed Tropical Queen, Lani is the Mushroom Cup champion!

* * *

><p>AN: And that concludes the Mushroom Cup chapter of the Love Tennis Saga! Stay tuned as the Flower Cup opens and more backstories featuring the Love Tennis Club start to unfold.


End file.
